Algorythm
by structureandfunction
Summary: apocalyptic
1. Chapter 1

[NOTE: I took off the stories earlier a few times this is the latest, they are actually from 2007 when it was started]

**Algorythm**

**Chapter 1**

[Following the series when two computers faced off against one another in chess

Algorithm z3l-2011. John has begun to wonder about whether the Turk was given the capability to read the other computer somehow that it was in a chess competition with it…that it was given the capability of anticipating the moves of the other computer by reading the other computer's code…reading both code and the part of code that is commented out and is not read as programming code…the comments on the code: so it could read what the code was meant to perform and its proposed outcome.

By activating a scanning device it also was programmed to send messages to the other computer, to defeat any firewall and virus protection from being activated or sending a message to the console by any remote device anyone else could use to send to it. Whether it worked or not was of concern.

One such message was an algorithm which is an algebraic formula e.g.: for(x0;x4;x+)code... This code which typically sets one down as part of the record 1, 2, by the x+ which continues to set the program forward (increment) set the opposing computer's program backwards with for(x0;x4;x--)code... the minus signs setting it backwards (decrement). By setting a chess move that would go forward, backwards it would make the program act in the opposite direction, making the code less enabled to perform at optimal level. This had to be done in such a way as to not be an extreme but slightly off putting the code so it would not be noticed as anything other than being not as good as the other computer in the chess game. Giving the advantage to the computer in competition with the Turk but also sending the message back to itself to anticipate the Turk's next move.

Somehow it seemed familiar he began to flash back to when he had the idea and wondered if in 2011 someone would take it and, having come back to this time was using here. He looked at a magazine and there was a movie about race relations, he remembered Cameron in the library when he asked if they were going to allow more time on the computers for students and asked her if she would ask about it. She was in favour of it and said 'Always'. Through this John supposes that CPU's of future robots could, be read by a program of Cameron's and set backwards the anti-human programming, and render them benign towards humans. That is if they were to travel into the future and prevent the Biblical Armageddon that would use Cyborgs to annihilate humanity, and set up Satan's kingdom in heaven and earth with only Nephilim, hybrids and cyborgs programmed by him. Afterall, if God gave us brains to make cyborgs going back to robots then Satan could copy him and make subjects without a concern for God and man and finally have those that would obey him no matter what. By setting back their doomsday clock they could use a program to have each robot tap into the next robot with the program initially set off by Cameron, and set back the entire race of robots each short circuiting every other one.

This is as if in a series of nested programming codes...as if each robot was one huge internet each computer being invaded by a virus each infecting the rest... What would start off as A SMALL INVASION by only one robot would set off a great invasion around the future world of 2011. That till the last one was a benign traitor to his or her own cause. It would be called after y2k-2000 Algorithm Z3L-2011.

In the meantime, while John has befriended the new girl he keeps flashing back to when Cameron says 'I love you John'. John has been hurtful in comments to her and although she does not feel love he feels as if she was human and is very sorry. He is in fact in love with her. At the library at school, Cameron is at a desk. A girl with special needs who walks with white cane can barely see and goes up to her computer, not realizing she is using it, Cameron, trying out an attempt to smile like a human in love at John, so she can mimic humans better. He asks:

"You said you love me"

"Till 2011"

She is not sure she should say anything tilts her head and says, meaning the girl beside her:

"Do you like her or me"

"Why you, I have not really been able to get to know her yet," meaning the new girl he has befriended. "Give me a diamond again and," her memory banks flash back to a movie she saw last night, "and I'll give you my life"

"Am I interfering with anything?" asks the girl with the cane.

"I will fight you over him"

"I can't see well enough to fight"

At this point her programming still needs to be debugged (getting the bugs or mistakes out of a program.

"Human eyes are filled with fluid (this is reminiscent of a show I saw from years ago where a robotic woman talks in technical terms about eyes and fluid; possibly twilight zone) attached to a retina send are generally unable to infrared a suspected T-8000. "I think you've watched too much sc fi"

"I won't be too harsh on you, after all, I let the rest of you go-even though the T-8000 let back into the system only the terrorist bots like him and kicked out the more passive one's on our side, he must have cut out those bots like him out of the surveillance video leaving our allies in and making them look like they were the antagonists. I could have taken them down but I let them go but he does not. I could even say T could be a long lost twin of P and replace him." John, wishing to change the subject and get Cameron out of there says,

"I need help with some homework, let's go home"

She smiles at the girl:

"Bye, it was nice ... to talk to you ... ," she remembers a stock phrase she overheard two mothers talking a student the other day:

"Your mother must be proud of you".

John goes to a concert/dance with a local band of former students playing. John sees the new girl he has befriended. They dance. In order to keep a watch on John considering he was chased by the cyborg at the pier. In the robotic voice she tells a student:

"Dance, I have to dance"

"Sure, with a babe like you"

"I am not a baby"

"Ya, right, what is your favorite song then"

She searches in memory for a song; hears a song John's mother was listening to:

" 'Heroes Of the Ancients', by 'Ecstasis"

"You like oldies stations then"

"Old-ies, old, something old people used to listen to...listen to today"

Cameron's sight searches the area, finds John. She sees a teacher who looks like Comartie. It says in her console-like vision, 'Terminator.

The teacher turns. The student she dances with says:

"Guess you don't Jonstone"

"Dude, nice job, pretty"

"Ya," he says when she lets him go, "I think this girl is zonked out of her head on ecstasy or something. Maybe not that, actually, she's cold, must be something else she's taken"

"Must find John"

They wonder at her robotic movements.

"Pretty but"

"Pretty intense"

Someone bumps into her , the teacher, Johnston.

"Must find John"

"Is he your boyfriend"

"John," says a girl, "hi Cameron"

Cameron says to John:

"I think we should go, your Mother wants you home some"

"Alright. It is going to look like we're together too much, get the guy"

"Come," she says to the student she danced with.

"Sure, intense lady"

They go out of the place both couples arm in arm, Cameron kicks the door open. Here companion's friends, impressed, give a shout.

Outside she says.

"Have to go. So do you, and you. She pulls John away.

"You don't run me. "Johnstone looks like Comartie"

"He is harmless"

"Too close, I almost terminated him"

"I am sorry. They all don't have to die. Someone else can pick them up and bring them back to life. "Looks like you're the one who has been watching too much sci fi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Part One**

John woke up one morning thinking about the Algorythm. The portion of code he thought up he wrote down. He typed into a DAA d and wrote in the header files programs that check the code for what is allowed and what are mistakes in his program. The screen split into two when he ran it. 'Multiple Indirection: error.' He had not put any 'pointers' down yet points to data in memory that makes copies of data or manipulates it directly:

chessmove& chessmoveA. He made a function with arguments for moves on the chess board Turk(pawn, bishop) .

Suddenly an impression of Cameron came onto the screen.

"Try this move: ." He turned off the computer and went to open the door, she was standing there.

"A little privacy."

"Why, your not doing anything humans call 'personal'?"

"It is still my room and the door is closed."

"Suppposed to say 'sorry', " she smiles.

"Wait," John said, then changed his mind. He wondered if Cameron had the ability of his future Algorythm-Z3L or, perhaps a prototype of it. After all, she suddenly got into his computer.

"I developed a program to take whaat I say and download it to you, the picture is one I put on that I use my camera-eyes in the mirror."

"Your in the ...", he goes to the bathroom down the hall.

"Just one, do you want to leave now to school?"

"Mr. Ellison, I want you to carry out an assignment for me. Oversee a study on high school students."

"What study?"

"Zeira Corp has a computer company called 'Sky Scrapers of Tokyo'."

"Interesting name."

"There are sets of disks upon which duplicated data is pout, in case the original dis is altered or lost, say during a storm."

"To save it."

"Yes, 'Sky Scrapers of Tokyo' is the name of a program students use to test their skills in moving with code data from one disk to another. That is where the name comes from. We have a contract with to test some new spy ware out. The goal is to give students new computers and new hand-held computers and test out new tracking devices in them."

"So, it is not really for the students?"

"Mr. Ellison, we are here to serve the government."

"And vise versa."

She smiles.

"What we are going to do besides track the data coming and send back to them false data and also give them subliminal messages. They are textual, visual, audio. Even tactile." (1.)

"When they feel threatened and body temperature is measured we will either send them a message to correspond with their fear, sadness, happiness and either enhance or lessen it with appropriate messages."

Ellison figured there was another agenda to this project, however he did not say anything.

At school, he was introduced to the students as a representative of the company and was giving a demonstration of one gadget to the class. He noticed Cameron had tilted her head and seemed more scanning him than paying attention to him. If we were to view his vision as we do Cameron's, we would have seen his eyes moving around the class till just before John, on the other side of the room.

He did not see John. John noticed he turned his eyes towards Cameron again. For a moment he looked almost suspiciously at her. Then continued the demonstration.

Afterwards outside he was walking towards his car when he saw Cameron walking, alone and unconcerned with conversing with any of the other students. She got into a car. Ellison looked in a pair of binoculars. Sarah was driving. John, who Ellison still did not see, got in. He barely glimpsed her face; from that angle he did not see it was Sarah Conner, he only thought he saw her. It was enough of her to suspect it was her; he gave chase.

Cameron, always on the look out, used her enhanced sight to see the agent and notice a determined look on his face. Infrared vision picked fading heat on the binoculars of his fingerprints.

"We are being followed."

Sarah ran a red light, turn into an alley and went into a building that had indoor parking.. Agent Ellison had gone by. Cameron ran to an opening to watch his car fade into distance.

"He is gone."

"What if he shows up at the school."

"He will conceal himself."

John:

"I hate being followed. I have not done anything to deserve this—I do not have a criminal record. I cannot go anywhere without feeling some sort of god or devil-like power is bearing down on me. Even when I hand in a term paper, someone anticipates me, hand in something like what I wrote and then I get accused of plaigarism. I think they are even stealing my research. Once or twice someone has said exactly what I've said in the house even to myself."

"How long has this been going on?"

He shrugs.

"Cameron, hack into the files at school computers and tap into the most likely person to do this... and, the least likely. Sometimes who we do not notice is either the most trustworthy or else the most dangerous."

Cameron looks at John's pen. She detects a mini microphone and a micro memory card.

"It is not one of those camera pens that records the visual of what you write but you pen is recording everything. (2.)

**Chapter Two Part Two**

"Did you find out who copied John's work

"Did you find out who copied John's work?", said Cameron.

"Yes, his name is Mathew Horvath."

"What about him?"

"In one entry in his student files it says he was in trouble for blowing up a garbage can on school property. He made a small bomb. He has interests in engineering and joined a group on campus that is interested in computers."

"He is a geek," states John.

"I followed a link of an organization at the University. It is of students working on preparing themselves for a field before they leave high school.

"What else about that?"

"They are mentored by undergraduates in the field they have chosen. In his case he has two: in chemistry and engineering…"

"It would seem," said Sarah, he has some interest in you."

"Well, the bot that chased me is gone. She (he points to Cameron) can assimilate them and engineering material, coach me and help me learn it, and keep up with my classes."

"I don't know," said Sarah.

"I can't keep away from everyone forever."

After some thought Sarah, realizing her son is in need of developing relationships again, gives her consent.

In order to prevent copying his work John develops a code, each letter corresponding to a set of symbols. After this he decides to join one of the groups Mathew has joined at University for high school students and one at his school.

Enroute to the University Mathew and John go together. They are late Mathew goes into a store. John looks at the time and goes inside. A nearly life size Santa Clause I have seen one in retail stores in my country moves its head, sings with eyes and eyelids moving and his mouth moving singing a jingle.

John:

"Little early for Christmas, we haven't had Halloween."

"I'm working on one of these. I found plans for one online."

"Is it going to move?"

"Yes."

He turns moving like a robot, John laughs, then frowns when he notices in the round surveillance mirror at the top of an isle. There is someone watching Mathew but not him when he backs away behind the isle.

Some weeks later:

Back at school Mathew and some of his university friends have replicated the store robot. What they do not know is that the robot has also the same technology as a robot in Japan that walks and moves its arms and bends down. Mathew and another have held the robots powers back; it has been equipped with audio-visual surveillance abilities.

Mathew is on the student council. Mathew has been elected President. John, ever suspicious, has asked Cameron to check into the computer tabulated voting count. She finds the numbers do not add up and her memory banks have compared this data to historical American voting patterns that compare to the last Presidential election. She tells John but not Sarah her findings.

At school Mathew has begun to tell students they have to allow the Student Council to search lockers for guns and knives. Someone posted threat to the Council members: actually it was one of them. Mathew states there will be no 'Trench coat Mafia' at the school. When searches continue, they find a gun in Cameron's locker. Upon talking to her the Principal of the school believes she is being set up by whoever posted the threat.

After this some enterprising students from the Camera Club see on a photo of the inside door of Cameron's locker a finger print. Blowing the picture up and using a detective finger print web site they apply the same techniques to student school records hacking in of course, and to corresponding Government Offices of Birth Registry records for baby finger prints. They find one of the University students fingerprints. Since they cannot tell anyone how they found a match from the locker to the records they decide to tell John. John in turn starts a student protest to the locker searches, telling students how Cameron is really not his sister but ran away from home and that is why she is a lone she-wolf. The students have sympathy for her and some even hug her! Her sensors feel pressure so she decides by logic to imitate human sadness, releasing fluid from her tear ducts. John sees this and his feelings for her intensify and he holds her hand walking on campus.

As for Office he and his group have been kicked off a student council. A new election is called but we see Office with his robot pulling out a miniature camera and a cd player/recorder.

**NOTES to Chapter Two:**

1. There was an experiment like this recently in Britain.

2. There is a pen that takes picture of what you write on the market.

3. I have referred to Daniel Wilson, 'How To Survive A Robot Uprising'

-this episode is meant strictly for this series to use.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After putting Comartie in his rest mode so his system would not be hacked again they decide to take him elsewhere. Then put new programs in his system with new firewalls. Next, to have him hooked up to a portable system. He is able to walk independently. However, they put a 'bomb' [see previous episode where Cameron has a [bomb] in her head] in his head: A program which will delete his programs if hacked or captured.

The program includes an algorithm that has a loop that looks like this:  
Let x stand for a number for(-0;x=infinity;x--)

Start a zero the program could continue indefinitely (1.) Since it is set to backwards instead of forwards (x++) it will continue deleting itself till his system is terminated.

Comartie, recognizing he would be given a different program said:  
"I will be my own terminator."

"What will you do now," Ellison asked her.

To which Catherine replied:  
"If we send him out there so no one can track him to our facilities we need to make him seem normal. So, we need a companion for him."  
"Human or machine."  
"Both."  
"Who?"  
"We replaced Riley with a cyborg copy."  
"So, she, in a sense, is still alive."  
"Yes."  
"Since John Connor was dating her she fulfills two functions. She is a companion for him (points to Comartie) and a lure for John Connor.

"And therefore his mother and sister."

"How will you keep track of him?"  
"Ziera Corp has its won "WorldFind" system."  
"Like the New World Order tracking for autos."  
"Yes but since ours is a different group of satellites (sats) it is not as easy to detect with systems like Echelon."  
""Do we know about this?"  
"You mean your old employer the FBI?"  
"Yes."  
"Our satellites use Stealth bomber shingles to deflect sunlight from shining and emitting heat. It is less visible than other satellite and earth satellite arrays (2.) big dishes in remote areas.

We use different materials than military and NASA, it is all custom built.

We find and train our own people

Anyone who has worked for anyone else cannot com in…"  
"Except me."  
"We knew about her a long time ago."  
"Sarah Connor?"

"NO Cameron."

"NO—she's…like HIM?"

"Yes." [I do not know if anyone has done this yet…"

"He said God had forsaken him."  
"He was assimilating data about the Apocalypse. There was similar assimilation, according to Dr. Boyd's videos and our surveillance."  
"So the girl has some notion of religion. Do androids have spiritual feelings?" (3.)

Is metal [to use the series lingo] to develop Spirit…will they be in the Afterlife."

"He comes back to life in an afterlife that is of OUR making and not God's but he did make that statement about god [she deemphasizes the term God]. Not to mention all the images and text he downloaded pertaining to an Apocalypse/Afterlife."  
"Except, whoever made him and puts him back together ARE HIS GODS. It says in the Bible 'Ye are Gods'. And man made robot in his own image. (4.)

Somewhere Sarah and John have a similar conversation:

"What happens after us if the metal and AI wins?"  
"And Metal Made Alloy MI [new metal/metal intelligence], in his own image."  
"Then the world of flesh gone bad must be destroyed (according to metal I imagine,) before the New World Order begins."

"So we are back to 'ex deus machina.' (5.)

"And we are not."

"Remember what is also says [in the Bible]:

"And only I am left alive."

"Someone of the human race will survive."

Part Three

Derek has been shot and killed however he reappears to John who remembers in flash backs the future. This is prompted by Reese getting shot at Catherine's home… Yet, suddenly he appears to each of them…did he really die or is there a replica cyborg of him who now is their enemy or at least is 'remembering' them from a CPU database. (7.)

**Chapter Four**

_**The Resistance Begins **__Part One_

"This is a system check: TeNykS nO. erutuF. tneserP tsaP n0. dlorW/setatS/lapicinrP/nolehcE/otaN/asaN/asN nO .noitaroproC arieZ no seliF .ksiD nacS suriV itnA UPC. .selif pu kcaB .selif yeK draH"

Comartie has rebooted himself without being rebooted, and is checking his system backwards and forwards. Unwittingly, giving him the opportunity t occupy himself with the net gave him the time to build a program to start himself up if stopped. He has also built a portable system he can carry on his back. He has only to take the cord out of his back…despite being watched no one knows he has the ability to be independently mobile.

He has been reading the experiences of soldiers of the future resistance who he tracked down. From internet chat rooms he compiled a list of those who spoke of the future Cyber War [not a new term]. He has conversed with them. They mention John Connor. He builds up a web of others' memories and in is head and relies on that to communicate with them. From this he has been able to communicate with John Connor (who has not told anyone about this) in a chat room. He goes by the name Rad Ikle.

Catherine Weaver has lately found out from questioning the little girl. She too has chatted with John. She tells him she has seen men with guns and once she saw some men in military uniform. They moved only when 'mommy' spoke to them or pushed some buttons.

There was one who looked like the man who was shot in the head at her home; one was described like Riley. Later she saw rows of men and women marching. They seemed to have made battle against those in an abandoned building. A few walked up the walls like the space men in 2001 Space Odyssey. There were row of them in 'segways' like the movie about the mall cop. However, they traveled through and over any surface. She saw a female pick up a sewer pipe and redirect water that caused a yellow fog over it to a hole where it went down. Mommy told them to go, 'power down'. They went back to a large airport-like hanger the size of those housing blimps in world war one.

"When I asked Mommy…she said her Company was helping the government in the war on terror."

_**The Resistance Begins **__Part Two_

"They are metal," said Cameron to John.

Sarah:

"Are they all?"  
"Yes. Except those."  
"What are they doing."

They surrounded a few teenagers. They looked at their hands and wrists and passed some device over them.

"Cameron," said Sarah," check out those."  
"They have implants in their wrists, psalms or foreheads."  
"Foreheads?"  
"The Bible talks about how in the future they have in their minds and hearts love for the System."  
"Love?"  
"Who are those people?"  
People were walking to the road with shovels and road repair equipment, and a truck to lay down tar.  
"That should cut down on money."

They went into town full of the unemployed. Drone-Borgs accompanied by one Cyborg patrolled the streets.

"This is like a movie [e.g. 'Minority Report'] or '1984'."

"It is a prototype for a police state. See, it's like every sci fi novel about it."  
"NO CHIP NO ACCESS!"

Indeed, in order to get into your home you need to access the System with a chip. (1.) Cameron has inspected homes doors and windows and found a system controls entry or not.

"Those without chips cannot enter their own homes."  
John:

"That is why so many are thought were unemployed, they wee kept out of homes and their place of work.

The robots let them forage in specially designated farmer's fields (2.) They were identified by their not having a chip.

"So, the ones chip-free are free but limited in their freedom."  
They decide to talk to some of the chip-free ones. At the end of a field hidden by corn stalks:

Sarah talks to a farmer,

"When the robots came…where, how, who chipped them?" (3.)

"But it is for out good. See the men who are out of work. A group of people in vehicles came. The rot-bots (that's what we call them, they patrol the area to ensure rebels don't cause trouble. The rebels are those who don't get chipped. They practically can't live. So they are live on the edge of everything."

"Even food has code in it."  
"Explain," said Sarah.

Cameron analyzed the corn and compared it to a banana the man had.

"The corn has no code. The banana has been 'engrammed'."

John,

"Engrammed?"

Sarah:

"When I was in the mental health facility, a Psychiatrist told me about a theory on how the brain stores data. I think it is not accepted as how it is done, however…It is a sequence of chemicals in a pattern in brain. Chemicals are released in sequence in order to stimulate a particular memory stored in that area of the brain. Engrams were the name of the sequence. This obviously is a new enhanced adaptation of the theory." (4.)

Cameron:

"The banana has a sequence of chemicals in it. It takes the place of the bar code, they can track the sequence which is identical with each of the same food type no matter what field or what store, or even country it is in. It is like RFID, only, it does not give date, it seems to indicate only it is," she tilts her head…

"Great, 'official' foods." John continued, I think if your chipped you get the good stuff, if not you get the rest, junk."

Sarah:

"Then you're chipped!"  
"What happens if you eat it?"  
"The sequence gives off a signal and they might or might not send someone to inspect it."  
"Inspect it?"

If a lot of signals go off (a lot of food) they will take it is stolen (5.) and send bots or send people in to inspect it. You could go to jail."

"Look, its in our minds every time we need to use the chip to buy sell go anywhere; like the people in Mexico that were chipped. (6.)

Work, money and food. Right there they've got you."

John:

"We need to fight this it is all over the net, we should tell the world about this place."  
"Keep talking like that young man and they will be here. You can't escape. It is the New World Order state!"

Sarah:

"We have to DE-CHIP them."

"Sounds like the chip in tooth episode in the 'X-Files."

"Never the less, it has to be done. If the bots had no signals to follow they won't move."  
Cameron:

"It would be better to not start this here but prevent it from happening elsewhere. There are too many even for me."

"I read that politicians are chipped they can access anything."  
"And they can be tracked by their protection or their antagonists."

_**The Resistance Begins **__Part Three_

Meanwhile, in a lab somewhere in the United States, a Cyborg like Comartie is reviewing the Apocalyptic memories programmed into him by the hackers into Comartie's system. They are his own, gathered from his own data base, retrieved from another computer they were sent to before being captured by Catherine and other others from Comartie's chat room he has joined for SkyNet vets. Who, are vets with memories from the future like Derek…

"We saw reports from around the world. In some places there was resistance I others populations were enslaved. In the enslaved regions they mined material for and, transported and helped assemble Cyborgs, drone-bots" (7.)

"Resistance mobilized millions but, in their own homes robots worked (8.) people usually put them into confinement, if the bots could be partially disabled. A period of no-activity kept them from calling the patrols and have people taken away." (9.)

"The resistance gained ground. Installations were knocked out. The countries with the most unemployed tech-types succeeded by using counter-tech to immobilize whole armies of bots. Countries like Japan, Germany, Canada and the U.S..

The hackers duplicated Comartie's computer screen and system. They found that. They found what Comartie found: one name cropped up, John Connor.

Similar scenes were related where an underground facility had pictures of John up, put out on computer video cams, even in Worship Rooms. He was the new face of the resistance and like Mao, or Marx, though he was a good man, his face started showing up on radical sites everywhere.

John was reported to have said the Cyborgs could be stopped and become benign. But if they could be hacked into by anti-SkyNet radicals they could be turned against the humans who controlled it from behind.

At the place where the hackers into Comartie and Zeira Corp were headquartered were asking questions to someone, who was another Cyborg, who looked like Comartie. The Cyborg asking questions looked like Derek's girlfriend. Two others behind her were Cyborgs who looked like Derek and Riley.

_**The Resistance Begins **__Part Four_

Sarah, John and Cameron decide to go to neighbouring towns to convince them not to join the town in turning into a Cooperative high tech center with Cyborg 'helpers' for their businesses, farms and industries.

They have decided to try to prove at town hall meetings the threat

is real from this experiemental system. They use video from Zeira Corp stolen by Cameron. They've hacked into Comarties's system and retrieved stories from SkyNet vets and victims future memories in chat rooms. They hire an anti-New World Order documentary maker who puts together their experiences in reenactments (10.)

After viewing all this and testimony from town folk who are opposed to the project the people decide it is a plot by either their own government or a foreign government like Russia or China.

They have decided it would be better to stop their own U.S. government from being at the New World For A Better Planet NWFBP building (11.) to prevent what they see as an attempt to create a totalitarian model for the world. (12.) They go to protest at the NWFBP

They solicit Congressmen to enact anti-Cyborg legislation to stop Cyborgs from being built.

They begin to suspect each other, and anyone who has to use tech equipment for disabilities, e.g. Hearing aids, apparatus for the near blind, people in wheel chairs as using Cyborg technology. They harass new tech companies, and Zeira Corp when they catch a Zeira detective who is watching them.(13.)

They notice Cameron's responses then start to follow her. She is forced to admit when confronted she and John are not related, the pro-Cyborg people are after them.

In an attempt to tell the world of the coming threat and under media glare (14.) Cameron admits she is a Cyborg.

Part Five

Unknown to Sarah, John did not just go somewhere with Riley, he went for trips to Canada with Cameron. He did not want Sarah to know for she felt it was no the right time to start a movement which they had discussed earlier. He felt it was.

One day he was watching a documentary online on protests against Free Trade and other policies. It was made by the rarely seen documentary maker 'Endless Abyss'. This was due to controversial material questioning companies making cyborg armies, which no one believed. After watching it John wanted to prepare the general population for the advent of more cyborgs either being built or being built in the future…Or: being from the future.

Since Canada was a likely source for raw materials to build machines. He wanted to start building cyborgs that would help not harm and protect not act or even think against humanity. The place to start would be a place equipped for it which in some ways was identical to the U.S..

Here it was he built a second cyborg like Cameron; he didn't want his mother to destroy her…. This was the Cameron who turned against him. Only he built her in the future it was she he remembered…for his memories were intact. Through Dr. Boyd he was able to let the others know about his experiences without them knowning he had his memories from the future. It was this Cameron who had the malfunction. He had 'powered down' the Other Cameron. It was this Cameron he sent to Canada to start an underground resistance movement. There it could start before his mother could try to stop him for fear of life and the altering of the Future if he is killed.

While John saw Cameron Two in Canada and deployed her to start operations there he came back to the U.S., restart Cameron One and followed Sarah with her. What he did not know is that Cameron built her own program, besides the 'bomb' in her head, to keep her active in case of a forced shut down (1.) She had earlier chipped him (2.) with a custom-built device no one else could use and used it to follow him. She overpowered her look-alike and sent her to John which is why her arm malfunctioned (3.)

Since Cameron has memories of her human counterpart those

feelings spur her on to protect him. She saw Derek and his girlfriend as threats; since they died she had replicas made…because Derek meant something to John and she meant something to Derek. She has had some of herself programmed into them in a sense they are all variations of herself now.

John pulled out a piece of paper, a poem written by Riley:

When the days are short

And nights are long

Red clouds in moonlight

Portend disaster

The edge of the cliff is

Near

Before my thoughts

Are sundered forever

I long to see the face

Of the only One

I would wish to see

If the Apocalypse annihilated

All else forever

He could picture seeing her at school for the first time. He remembered her smiling and waving goodbye. Despite the traveling terror tour they lived out there was still something he could smile about from the past.

The bathroom was hazy from the steam from the hot tub being cleaned. He held her bandaged wrist it was wet from soaking through…her lower lip was held by her teeth and she had that 'I've done something wrong' look…which was wide-eyed and he fell asleep with that wide-eyed look in his mind as the misty atmosphere turned to dark clouds covering her until she was no more.

**Chapter Five**

Note: this story is if it were used exclusively for this series!

And is intended to help keep the series on tv.

Scenario One

In the future (1.) every man woman and child will be chipped, as every antiNWO web site predicts. The people who control the New World Order have been given a mandate by the World Proclamation, The Will of Mankind, to do something about the constant state of siege man against machine. The leader of the Resistance, John Connor has been caught, just like his mother was. Also the leader of the Cyborgs ahs been stopped by the scientists who have controlled them the whole time.

The New World Order has decided to use the chip to alter what people will learn about the outcome of the war and why it ended. (2.) They use the chip to induce the entire world's people into a waking coma and through something like Huxley's hypnopedia they are collectively read a treatise that outlines the final days of the conflict up to this point which is in stalemate… Written by a group of scientists and authors, government and corporate officials (3.) to implant an agreement: and propaganda it was a failed revolution. (4.) Humans have agreed it would be better to let the Cyborg/Human Elites run the system for everyone. (5.)

They are read propaganda they could never win the war, what state does not tell the enemy that…They are told the Cyborgs are the most populous beings on earth (6.) (they are not); they are too powerful for humanity. (7.) Humanity fought until the population was diminished (8.)

In a twist of Asimov's laws of robots the Cyborgs have laid down laws for People. They are read a new constitution that reads like '1984's' 'freedom is slavery', and BNW [Brave New World]: 'you will love your servitude' etc..

They have all been given implant impulses to the brain to be conscious but keep eyes open. Zombie-like they take in what screens and speakers do: relate the final days up to the end. Cyborgs will inevitably win 'resistance is futile'. What they are not told is the fact that the builders of the cyborgs have been sabotaged by pro-resistance fighter/engineers and have decided to shut them down and try this tactic to stall the war….

They also see pseudo broadcasts feeding them the last days of news on the war…(11.) The Cyborgs have been shut down (TSCC)(12.) due to lack of resources, they cannot be repaired or have parts replaced (TSCC)(13.). Keeping up with production in war is not commensurate with need. Despite overwhelming power (7. ibid.) the humans would have won. Leaving the human controllers of the 'borgs' to flee to be captured and TERMINATED!.

Before this time a mass-chipping program [not my idea] in the guise of mass inoculation for a virus, which was thought to be released by a group of human and cyborg mercenaries. (14.) Along with anti-viral medication a chip was implanted thereby making the population susceptible to being affected by its actions. The virus is in the brain or goes to the brain. The anti-virus, [I don't know if this is original or not, however it is a variation on the theme], is injected into the brain by a tiny hole the special needle drills into the cranium, and upon leaving fills the hole with a special substance. From there the chip sends signals to the different regions of the brain. This is how the entire human population comes to be so inoculated and subsequently indoctrinated.

Eventually the population accedes to these ploys and it takes a group of humans and cyborgs (15.) to figure out how to figure out how to destroy the chips or alter their effects (16.) Amongst these is Cameron who because she is on the other side is not affected by the turning off of the cyborgs on that side. Cameron builds a look-alike John Connor to rally the people behind the leader. (17.) Together they will find John… [doubles have been used in so many things do I need a reference here?]. When they encounter humans they try to convince them to help de-activate [this idea is out there I am not doing anything too original here] the chips and get them to convince others to defeat the other side to free humanity.

Scenario Two

It is some years from now, Cyborgs have infiltrated every area of the world and have set up a One World State. Since the Cyborgs are too powerful the rebels have decided to infiltrate the top corridors of power where the humans who run everything behind the scenes are.

The group of human oligarchs that run everything search for candidates to be introduced (1.) into the system.

By using a special substance and a process not unlike plastic and skin they mold their faces to look like different people so they can infiltrate, the people against the system use this including Cameron and Catherine. (2.) These can be left on indefinitely or peeled off anytime like gloves on hands and reused [see Fringe]. Other humans and robots/cyborgs who go into the World Military/police/secret service, etc., do as well.

Eventually there comes a point where they succeed in eliminating the oligarchy and install without publicity John Connor and, seek to undo all the world of the World Government by countermanded orders. However, a rebellion is started by humans and cyborgs who have gone into the general population and are for the Oligarchs Concealed by not having been seen before, the rebel cyborgs have co-opted the faces and histories of people on the other side of the globe, who had been deported for being against the former rulers. (3.) Actually that is the story that is heard but they are really political prisoners in their own land and are put in asylums and given the designation of being insane and are not to be seen again to reassume their old lives and identities so they are easily replaced and they are essentially if not physically terminated.

The robot rebellion looks like the old rebellion, and since no one knows of the change, still think it is the old rebellion…for now there is a struggle between John Connor and another…perhaps, Catherine Weaver.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Conspiracy To Commit Extortion_

John found online, during the time of his mother's incarceration a web site on his mother. However, it shows footage of her and the man she was accused of murdering. He has Cameron hack the links and they find out the person behind the web site. Going to the home of this person they find it empty. It seems to be some sort of safe house. Cameron see through wall to find pictures and tapes hidden (1.)

Back home the tapes reveal a different murder scene. It is not Sarah but another woman who looks like her. The pictures tell a different story, another woman is in those. They are stills of one of the Cyborgs and a young woman sitting in a room at a desk. John and Cameron recognize the Cyborg. (2.) She has what appear to be compromising photos from a sit of the young woman. Now they see a video of them.

"Wait," Cameron says, "it is not her it looks like her."  
"Look," says Reese," she does no look like the pictures are really troubling her."  
"That is because it is not her." Cameron does not quite understand.

"It is some sort of…"  
"Perhaps she is an agent FBI CIA or…"  
"She is not the one in the photos."  
"Look, I can see," says Cameron, "the photos and sites are doctored, they are to those of the woman in the picture but they look like her."

"Extortion," says John.

"Your might be right. How could someone be under the treat of extortion if it is not their own self on the site…or if it is a composite of two people to make it look like the one…"  
"They may have used more than one person…you remember the facial recognition software program you put into my CPU?"  
"Yes, Cameron, go ahead."  
"Well, in order to coerce this person, even a photo that is not really her could cause damage to a reputation…even if it is a composite image or images even pictures and not really her."  
"It is that woman who is a woman's pro hockey league goalie. The whole team is threatened."  
"But why?"  
"Well, if people travel, she might be an agent."  
"An agent who's alternate employment is obscured by the public image."

"So someone is threatening her or someone else"  
"Or," said Sarah, "protecting themselves by threatening her. If this goes public the publicity for the money for pictures (though false images) [not to mention holding them back for more money: an inducement for bribery] negotiated with her representatives would obscure the fact IT IS EXTORTION!"  
"There is someone else involved, someone standing up for her but remains hidden except for some public diatribe…I've heard of this before."

"Do you remember the phony footage of Lem Gibbons madly on tv saying things on that late night comedy show "Phlatt OutRagus!" [pronounced outrageous]

"Yes," said John, "it looked like so real but you knew it was false…"  
"That is what is happening in this footage of her it looks like she is stealing but it is phony…"  
"But if this is here in this house how can it threaten?"  
"What if no footage is not actually in existence and it is simply an empty threat?"  
"Even this would cause trouble and give people ideas."

"Not to mention when someone might put that on the fear aspect of waiting for the worst or the inevitable even though it is a fraud."  
"Who is the agent?"

Cyborg to the young woman:  
"You're not really Sally?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Your name is really Echo."  
"No it isn't."

"Here is a picture of your former handler."

She is silent.

The interviewer says the phrase formerly used for recognition in her role in the house but for some obscure reason backwards.

"I don't respond to backwards masking. You want to rewind and run that by me again forwards."

Cameron to Sarah:  
"How many years in prison is it for bribery, fraud and, conspiracy to commit extortion?"

**Chapter Seven**

_**Surveillance Always Wins**__. Part One_

John has been online researching advances in technology. There is a science magazine advertising a technology fair. He notices a name from Derek's stories of the past. Beside the ad there is a story abut a company that is touting a new corporate internet. (1.), one for only the powerbrokers of the world…disguised as a new rival net it boasts (basically poached) members of the boards of the largest conglomerates. In reality it is a group of former Soviet countries leaders who escaped from prisons in those countries as a result of government crackdowns in each country. The crackdown was the result of various corruption scandals.

Derek once related how he and some comrades broke out of a camp with help from others on the outside. John wonders if there is something more to it. Intrigued by the ad and story, thinking the two are connected hints to Sarah future developers of SkyNet could be there, she decides to go.

John stays online; he goes to a web site dedicated to young people where they save web cam conversations and watches himself conversing with Riley. He wants to copy Cameron's system and build a new Riley [I have a similar idea in another chapter] to be with him forever. They have just declared their…

"What are you watching?", says Cameron.

He turns off the console.

"I can use infrared to look at the history of where you've bee…"

"My business."  
She feels his forehead, tells him it is so many degrees.

"Humans get hot when they are upset.

"Humans don't like people spying on them and prying into their private lives or talking about them derisively on radio like Dennis Millen."  
"OK, I won't…". She remembers something someone said which she repeats, "if you don't pry into mine."  
"Right, you don't have a private life, you're a machine."

"I can get one."  
"Go ahead."  
"I'll get a boyfriend!"  
"You on a date?"  
"Why not? Do you like my face?"  
"I miss Riley."  
"Build another, build another one of me."  
"One that doesn't pry, or use surveillance on the people I care about or post it online.

"I have been sent to protect you, it is part of my job; oh, plans for another person, another man!"  
"We could use the help."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To a science and techno fair and, to look into this," he shows her the article. "I think we might find some of the people who will be in the plot to create SkyNet. We could stop them before they start it."  
Sarah:  
"Or alter it for a more benign purpose."  
Cameron:

"Why not just destroy any plans?"  
"Because, if we can shift their purpose to something less authoritarian that works for man instead of against him."

John:  
"We have to go to this, we might be able to find out where the funding came to create this thing in the first place."

Cameron:

Why, what difference does it make when we can destroy it from the beginning."  
"There are usually people in the background like the showdown government."  
"You've been looking at conspiracy theories online again."  
"Something drove people to create SkyNet and we should find out why. Why would people create a system that would even destroy themselves."  
"Like Hitler wanting to purge the pure blue-eyed race of brown-eyed people?"  
"So, all those movies about machine-human hybrids are true?"  
"Maybe those were people who knew and were warning us, getting us prepared."  
John:  
"We are at the frontier of a revolution. It is up to us to act and sound the alarm. The Aliens are not coming, they are being created in our midst.

_**Surveillance Always Wins**__. Part Two_

John Henry:

"Look, I have been watching the Connors they are going to some conference. Now that I am mobile, I'd like to go too."  
Catherine:

"And what about security, how do you propose to get around that?"  
"First have our people infiltrate their security."

"And how do you explain your back pack."  
"Oh, my gear that keeps me going? I have an idea, it might seem implausible, they are my lungs. Instead of a lung transplant, they have created artificial lungs. We can take x-ray photos there. Somebody could set up some place a booth to observe what security does with x-ray."

"That would generated publicity, and since we've already made ourselves known to Sarah and her family we need to go without attracting attention—especially having them see us."  
"Well you can wear a wig. I see from television series it is a tried and true formula."  
"And you with that?"  
"We could put a mask over me. Since my skin does not need to 'breathe' one could be put on me for long periods of time."  
And what are they going there for and what are we there for?"  
"They seem to be interested in the people who are behind the scenes, using technology for what the Connors believe is a One World State."  
"So they wish to stop the New World Order before it begins."  
"They wish to stop SkyNet which would bring about the New World Order."  
"What are they going to try?"  
"To shift the idea of Sky Net to something more benign, away from being the terror of man to benefit man."  
"I see their goal to be there is not destruction, itself a benign disruption.

"Get me a list of Attendees, positions, tech companies and government officials, etc... I want to know who and what I'm dealing with."

"Oh, I wish to draw your attention to something. Here is some online video. It is taken from a radical web site that features video, not for the general public. It is taken by a group that has brought together right and left wingers, coalesced into a group called 'Partisan Faction'." [I do not know if anyone has this as a title]  
"What are they?"  
"They are mercenaries who fight, protest or else in office settings and various business and government structures infiltrate. They have a mandate to always fight the established order."  
"Then they are anarchists."  
"NO, they fight to establish a different order. Always there is a statement to that effect. Never do they say what they want in the end. The objective is 'fight infiltrate never reveal'."

"Let us see the video."

The video shows promotional footage for Partisan Faction. There is even a private space center. It is not revealed where. However, they show footage from a religious group showing buildings where they publish religious books and pamphlets. Also, they show a radical compound in the United States…Catherine recognizes it it is in the Canadian mountains. Military uniforms and equipment are seen. They recognize a former European Union a rival to Nato; they were ex-Soviet military. Once found out, the general was released from duty. It had been reported he died. Obviously this was to keep him out of action. Weaver quips he must have been given a hefty retirement package.

The scene switches to one of the conference centers they attend. Buildings once owned and sold off by other groups have been bought up. Still occupied, no one notices the difference between groups. Obscurity in infiltration takes on a whole new meaning when footage from services of the past religions and of the people attending the new churches in the old buildings are the same.

The video ends with still photos of the buildings the conference the Connors are going to attend.

"Well, it seems the Connors have a lot of work cut for them."  
"At present, there are five organizations like this in the world. They are all different but have one objective, each wants to dominate the world."  
"What is your agenda Catherine, why are you here?"  
"John Henry, thank you. We will take you, use your suggestions. Good work!"

"Oh, what about your daughter? Where will she be?"

The console behind John Henry shows two little girls. One in Canada inside of a home. The other, who looks like Catherine's daughter is walking down the hall towards the room they are in.

_**Surveillance Always Wins**__. Part Three_

Enroute to the conference they have to cross the boarder into Canada. There they will buy clothing to suit the cold climate. Due to gun laws prohibiting use of guns, Sarah will contact someone she met in prison who smuggles guns.

They have decided to go up through the Detroit boarder; travel across the country into Canada instead of up the US west coast. At the boarder they notice a large balloon zeppelin-shaped object floating by. (2.)

"It is a good thing we got rid of the arms," says Cameron, "it is equipped with surveillance equipment."  
Sarah:

"Are they after us?"  
John:  
"No, the government, ours, is using those to watch I guess everybody."  
"Why is the government watching us or the people here?"  
"In or a word," said Sarah, "the New World Order!"  
Cameron:

"They must be close to implementing something otherwise they would just observe without being seen to be observing."

John:  
"Maybe that is the point, to make a show of OBSERVING THE CITIZENS. To get them used to something they can't change. To get us used to observation by government and military."  
Sarah:

"All the more reason why we need to step up our efforts, since they are stepping up theirs.

Cameron:

"Whey do people want see into people's private business, are their lives not interesting enough."  
"Not just that. Surveillance is a form of control and coercion. Knowing your being observed is a threat. Anyone could have something to use that they find out against them. Once in a while someone comes along ho tries to stop this intrusion but eventually surveillance turns on them surveillance always wins; it defeats freedom by its very presence."  
Cameron:

"If you value freedom so much and cameras endanger that freedom, why not take it down."

Sarah stops the car and turns around.

"That is just what we are going to do. We will make the conference the day it starts not before."  
John:

"How do you propose to take it down?"  
"It is a balloon, it can be punctured or, perhaps we can pierce it and pull it down somehow. I feel it is our citizen's duty to PREVENT THIS THING FROM FLYING OVER DEMOCRATIC AIRSPACE. If we can knock it down…."

Cameron:

"Since people are already agitated about it why not let them join us?"  
"Perhaps, "said John, "we could tell them a modified story about Sky Net"

"Modified?"  
"They might believe if Reese comes back and they realize he died and came back appearing out of nowhere again and tells them he is from the Future." (3.)

"If Reese was shot dead how could he come back?" asked Sarah.

"Possibly, if Reese came back from the future, to this time, he can come back again. If he did not die up to the time he came back in the future, he could come back again from the future. He has died in the present not the future, yet. And if he went into the future, the future has not stopped; the war is still going on in the future. In fact, the future, beyond the time we left has progressed to the future of that time. In the future of the future one can always travel back in time to before itself."

"So we could die today and come back…so long as we have not died in a future that has progressed beyond the point in time left it.

Cameron:

"Could we find a way to project ourselves into the future…and bring, someone else back with us…I guess this is sounding too much like 'Dr. Who', H. G. Wells, or some other sci fi concept.…"

"We could use another freedom fighter. After all this is a war the population of the present does not know it needs to fight yet."  
"Brining that thing down could be a local lynch pin that once pulled out, could bring a lot of attention down to issues like the start of a totalitarian state."

_**Surveillance Always Wins**__. Part Four_

Back across the boarder where the GOVERNMENT SPY BALLOON was people from both countries were handing out pamphlets.  
"Can we help?" John asked.  
"Here take some."  
They start handing out pamphlets, getting closer and closer to where the balloon was tied to a steel cord. Cameron uses her imaging sight to see construction workers in hard hats and the building they were in had people with computers, guns, stun guns and enviro-hazard uniforms. (4.) Her close up capability John equipped her with [see 'six million dollar man for this type of thing] to see they are monitoring ground traffic of the people and what is seen from the balloon.

"They are in there; they have guns and stun-guns."  
Sarah:  
"It seems they are ready for protesters. I think this thing could come down if we pull it down. However, we risk being seen. We could provoke an attack and one that is seen by the world…"  
Cameron:

"I can pull it down."

Just then she sees something on a women, sensors in her body.  
"There is another like me here."  
"How cable is she."  
"She is no like me or John Henry. She does not act completely human, she may be a government prototype."

John:

"They are more advanced than we thought they would be at this time."

Sarah:

"It would be too risky to take her out in the open."  
"Can you pick up on her vocal and imitate it?"  
"Why?"  
"You could attract her attention, take her out or subdue her and you could hide your face—; they are not going to do facial recognition on one of their own. You can imitate her voice, create a ruse and we will bring that disgusting apparatus down."

Cameron records her from a distance. She begins to rehearse her voice. She also records one of the agents with a hard hat who seems to be giving instructions.

There is another group, the first is FBI the second are local police. In the voice of the leader she instructs FBI to find out which of the police as well as how many are protesters who sneaked in amongst them. She tells them to use stun guns n them but also to use guns with rubber bullets on the police…stating she thinks police have been bribed by some radicals who are part of a local right-wing racist militia. This is because the city across the boarder has a substantial mixed-race population.

What develops is a gun fight between the two groups when the local police do not yield to the FBI. Since they are some distance off, Cameron imitates the woman now and says everybody should help out over there. Isolated, Cameron uses an electric shock from taking apart of a pole holding a stop sign and transfixing energy from herself to the woman. (5.) Evidently unable to absorb the shock and dissipate it away from her she is locked into position with one arm up in surprise and the other with hand moving towards her gun in a catatonic stance.

Meanwhile John and Sarah have found a saw that goes thought metal on the construction site and a jackhammer. Sarah hammers away at the cement where the cord holds the balloon. They have hard hats and because of chemicals the authorities were going experiment with they have enviro-hazard uniforms on that obscures their faces.

As the cement comes loose enough to let it go free John goes through the cord beyond half way. They push the loosened cement away and the cord, flying away latches onto a backhoe and in doing so breaks freeing further the balloon which goes up and away.

The three escape into a police boat as Cameron's voice as the agent tells the driver to go to the other side. John comes from behind, ties ups the agent while Sarah drives to the other side. From there they disappear amongst the protestors gathering then into the general population of gawkers. Now regrouped, they are on their way.

_**Surveillance Always Wins**__. Part Five_

Sarah bought a car earlier and had it outside a small home in a suburban area. They decide to get top their destination on day two of the meeting. There is a pool. Cameron has asked John to show her how to swim. She learns fast, a neighbour from next door sees her swim and notes how she just keeps going like a machine. She had already been visited by people posing as police. She calls the police but the call is routed to these people instead. They arrive and say they need to pose as neighbours. Sarah pulls back the curtains from time to time. Upon seeing the mane in Hawaiian shirts straw hats with too much sunscreen on she goes out to get the two young people.

"Hi, we finally came."  
"Sure," says Cameron. She does not know why they are really here and perhaps think the people who used to live there invited them.

"Guess you came to [remembers the word] party."

"Yah."  
"How are you? I'm sorry, it has been so long, what is her daughter's name? Oh—Lisa? No? Sarah?"

"That's my mom." Cameron acts like a school girl."  
"Hello," said John. Immediately suspecting them, he says, "What is in the brief case?"  
"Oh, I guess I just bring my work with me.

The other man:  
"Can we get some brew, that pool looks inviting!"

The two men jump into the pool. One starts to splash water at Cameron as a diversion while the other jumps back up. Meantime, John gets Sarah to get some beer. They do not have any so she gets pop. John goes back to look at the brief case. He remembers another scene at a hotel with a pool and instinctively pulls the brief case away before the man gets it.

"What is in here?"  
"Just papers, cell."

"Ah…"  
Cameron is too preoccupied to notice this interchange.

"We did not invite…"  
"Jane, is she here?"  
"The last owners were an old couple."  
"Jane and Bill."  
"They were not Jane and Bill."

"Well, I think maybe…let's get going."  
"What, stop, your like a robot, you don't know when to quit!"  
"Who are you? This house was still listed as for sale, we only took the sign out today."  
"We thought you were relatives."  
"And what if I open this up?"

"Let's go B…"  
They leave; Sarah has a gun behind the curtain in one hand with the other holds the curtain open to see them leave.

"The case had guns and stun guns. It was set to the highest level of shock. New brand, with continuous flow of electricity."  
"They might have found out what you were."

"No, I would have disarmed them by touching them and giving them a rebound shock."

"What about the woman like you?"  
"No, I disabled the girl's equipment and extracted with a trowel and pliers her CPU. It is right here."

John has downloaded the CPU material through a custom built plug like those for flash drives. What they hope to see is how the agents operated when they were observing others while protecting the GOVERNMENT SPY BALLOON. Here is what they observe:

"Alright everyone, we are going to make sure no one comes close to the balloon. If this works here and in Sarnia, it will be duplicated elsewhere. If there is no protest and people feel nothing can be done about it it will be a regular feature of everyday life. Remember, Surveillance Always Wins!"

Cheers go up all around.

"Now, Cathy here will be our resident bot. We have downloaded instructions to her. Do as she says. Someone is always watching remotely.

"We have a problem. A family, the Connors, have been watched from the time they broke Sarah, the mother, out of prison.

"Everyone here has been helping Sky Net in the present and in the future. The Connors son John is the Resistance Leader. Cathy."  
Cathy puts her finger into the end of a flash drive that fits her finger and puts it in a computer at the other end. Footage of the prison break out shows Cameron getting hit by bullets but only her skin comes off like a plastic film, with artificial blood splattering all over. (6.)

"Thank you. An advanced robotic creature: she is to be captured, subdued. The Connors must be allowed to continue. That is because John is caught at the beginning of the resistance (7.) He is brainwashed into helping build Sky Net. Cameron and Sarah rescue him when she breaks out (obviously they learned a few things in this time). Sarah died of cancer but John builds a replica of her. So both the girl and the mother are in the future bots. The girl, John and the mother somehow have found each other. [not a new notion] They are pursued by this creature, Comartie, who has in turn been captured by this creature (pictures of them show up on the screen), Catherine Weaver. What she is we don't know. We only know she has extraordinary abilities."

He is writing essential points on a clear plastic 'blackboard' [not a new idea], takes a sip of his drink and then laughs about how he has been given something compromising on everyone.

"This," he says, "is how I earn my keep.

"The meeting they are going to is really a trap. We have our people in place and they are going to push for more surveillance and control over people's private lives. What was that on 'Dr. Zhivago' the private life is being terminated?

"We strip people down, destroy walls that screen them off from the world. If we can do that to the prominent but politically and economically non-essential people we can duplicate it around the world. This is how we will rule, by fear of exposure. And, to tell the truth most exposure is pure fantasy. If we can't get the goods on someone we will blackmail them with what we can get away with!"

Sarah:  
"Well, I think this is one conference we could miss."  
"There is always a way," John said, "after all they want to rule the world with a few bad rules. We have to stop them. No one else can do it. And we already have one foot in the grave…we have only the present to lose. We should not lose the future," said Sarah.

_**Surveillance Always Wins**__. Part Six_

Location: Somewhere on the Canada-US boarder. Manitoba; flatland, brush and next to nothing for miles.

John was given plans of one of the students in computer programming and engineering. It is his version of a hybrid car. Using electric cells and gas he has modified the car on one of his trips into Canada. So the automobile can go for a long time without gas.

Tracking systems have picked up on the vehicle. Boarder security patrols have cleared the road along the boarder for them. They want to see what they will do; it is a test case — which will be applied to how to deal with long distance travelers on the ground. Unsuspecting the group heads west unhindered. Even the unmanned SPY PLANES have been cleared away. Ever suspicious, Sarah begins to question no traffic, the lack of police or even any hotels or stop over stations with restrooms. (A.)

"Why is the road empty?"  
"Because no one goes on it?"  
""Not a soul."  
"Not every square inch on the planet is occupied."  
"Don't they have unmanned SPY PLANES?"  
"Something could be wrong but do not forget, this is not exactly a populated area."  
"Train tracks, I think, used to be there it says."  
An old map shows that the Trans-Canada Railway used to go across the country. Tracks and trains were sold off when the Conservatives in the 1980's brought in Free Trade. Now traffic flows South to North rather than East to West. [the idea that something Is wrong because nothing is happening and is suspected to be a trap is not new.]

"Well, if something is wrong, it does not seem we are going to have trouble until we get there."

Cameron:  
"I took the WorldFind Sat System out."  
"You mean the WorldFind Spy system."  
John:  
"What happens when we get to the next city?"  
Sarah:  
"I took a trip across Canada before, I had a rental car. Someone backed into the side and took off some paint. I took it to get some paint on those parts; we could paint the car."  
"If we are being watched it won't make any difference."  
"Cameron, scan everything, are there any spy devices anywhere."  
"The telephone poles, and along the road, signs and on the ground those cement blocks, curbs all have sensors of infrared cameras. They seem to be off. I am not sensing any recording."  
John:

"What happens if we go off the road? In about two hours we should be in a hotel. We will soon know."

In the town, now close to the Alberta boarder it seems nearly empty. At one time it was a place where rail passengers stopped to transfer either to other trains or to buses.

"There are very few that come this way," said the old man at the desk. "It had about 9,000 at tops, now we have a thousand people but no visitors. Where are you from?"  
"Ontario."  
"Bet it's humid, sweaty; not like here or for that matter Texas."  
"I've been there," said Cameron, "I don't seat anywhere."  
"Say, you look familiar, you're not an actress are you?"  
"NO, I think," said Sarah," everyone here looks like someone else back home. When we can't place someone in our memory we make it fit; they remind us of someone there. It is how we size people up by referring them to someone else. You're just doing the same thing with the people coming in. You watch that [points to a tv screen] and so you thing we are someone on tv."

Suddenly the electricity goes off.

"I'll get candles and flashlights."

"It is a little like the eighteen hundreds in here."  
"You can each have a separate room. Pick you own, I saw online before you came a huge storm disrupted the region from West Manitoba to the British Columbian boarder."

After he left, the realized that surveillance had been knocked out, still they wondered about the lack of it before that; they were right. While the storm knocked out much, strong solar flares knocked out a swath of satellites travelling over the region.

A crack of lightning spread its electric filaments across the sky, grabbing at nothing, disappointed, retracted into darkness, reappearing closer. It had not rained in quite a while. The sky poured like sand out of a giant hand dark rain in the distance. An extraordinary wind blew a cloud of dust a mile long in the air. They closed all windows in the hotel. Busboys brought food up. Cameron, not needing to put on a show said she ate already. While her metabolism allows food intake she has not been made to feel she needs it. Even so, when she was made they gave her microscopic sensors that explained the sensation of chocolate or any other flavour. She could have a range of up to hundreds of items that 'taste'.

The wind blew upon the hotel with such force, the owner slept in the basement with the staff. The three were used to danger and were lulled to sleep by the pattern of rain falling. For now, the test case was disrupted and no one knew where they were. Cameron went into the storm to record it for John, who checks weather stations and types in 'Nasa weather' online to look at how the planet's atmosphere is being affected on satellite feed. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit her because of her metallic structure. She stood still glowing for a few moments, turned around and walked up the stairs repeating the phrases

Backwards like John Henry. Her system was rebooting itself but was stuck repeating it. She needed to be shut down and manually have her CPU [computer processing unit] taken and her drive reinstalled with a few new programs.

In the distance a plane was searching the skies, it failed to find them. An accident left a vehicle like theirs turned over, its occupants gone. The authorities thought they found them and called in that they were headed in a different direction. They did not know it yet they were free and would not be expected at the meeting. Even so, they would all disguise themselves and not be seen. Cameron spent the night sitting on the edge of the bed, head tilted. When John came in he began to cut her head open, removed the CPU, put an upgraded program in it. Having downloaded the storm to a computer for visitors in the room, he noticed the plane hovering over a car. Apparently her long distance vision had been switched on. Teams of police scoured the area despite lightning wind and rain. Later, another team came in. From what he could tell they were looking for evidence of the first team. They followed the team. For now they were safe.

He used a special online program that takes all images you send it and makes it infrared. An unmanned SPY PLANE with long range video capability had followed them after all. However seeing the crash site suddenly left and went eastward. Hit by a bolt of lightning it burst into flame then disappeared. How that could be he wondered. For the time being he felt truly free.

John had a dream that night. He saw Cameron being put together (8.) Parts were being put in. A man was welding some hard metal parts into her legs and arms. Her body was sitting in a chair and her head was there, attached but not functioning. It looked more like a sci fi show than a high tech production line. They had tested her eyes and someone was applying the metal to her face over which skin would be laid. Before that was done, a network of special heat/cold and nearly indestructible plastic-like veins were being overlaid the entire body. These would have artificial blood (9.) pumped into them from an artificial heart (9.) modeled on those in use for human patients. However, this was only to simulate the action of the heart, it was electronic circuitry that kept her alive. Heat sensors that could heat the body or cool it, along with sensors that sensed the presence of heat outside her body were being put into her (10.)

Circuits were placed in her brain and the CPU placed and covered. A woman in a white lab coat, gloves, adjusted her mask and pushed the buttons on a 'Delado device' (11.) Once activated her eyes opened and her mouth moved. Someone typed in words for her to speak on a computer, sending it to her brain…at first she simply mouthed the words without sound. The person with the Delado device pushed 'vocal'.

"John, we must begin the Resistance. We are the Resistance; we must fight. We are the new humanity, we fight alongside our creators. We will never turn on our creators. We obey, we obey, we obey, we obey, We obey, we obey."

"Needs tweaking so she does not repeat everything. Alright, take out the infinite for loop" (12.)

"Let's hope that doesn't happen in real time."  
John sees a flash of lightning n his dream coming near him and it lights the bed on fire. He gets up, immediately goes to Cameron's room and sees her sitting there repeating:

"We are the Resistance; we must fight. We are the new humanity, we fight alongside our creators. We will never turn on our creators. We obey, we obey, we obey, we obey, We obey, we obey."

We are the Resistance; we must fight. We are the new humanity, we fight alongside our creators. We will never turn on our creators. We obey, we obey, we obey, we obey, We obey, we obey."

We are the Resistance; we must fight. We are the new humanity, we fight alongside our creators. We will never turn on our creators. We obey, we obey, we obey, we obey, we obey, we obey."

She tilts her head more to catch his eye with her yet operational eye. He cannot fix the eye but he can adjust her to be nearly at three quarters speed [this is similar to an episode where she is not at full ability]. She will appear to be blind in one eye. He thinks of an eye patch but decides she can simply be seen with slight discoloration in the eye, which is typical of humans with impaired eyesight…however, this is an indication to her programmers her eye circuits are shut down.

Adjusting her, she turns her head up in long movements; her mouth opens with a whirring sound.

"John, we must begin the Resistance. Storm, wind, rain, clogged artificial skin pores. (13.) Dust. John, we must begin the Resistance.

SPY PLANE SPY BALLOON FBI/CIA/NSA/ESCHELON

SPY PLANE SPY BALLOON FBI/CIA/NSA/ESCHELON  
SPY PLANE SPY BALLOON FBI/CIA/NSA/ESCHELON  
SPY PLANE SPY BALLOON FBI/CIA/NSA/ESCHELON

John, We must begin the Resistance."  
Her mouth stays open then, with a whirring shuts. Turning her head back and forth she tilts downward. Opens, an independent though produced by the memory of the word Baum,

"I am the 'Tin Man', parts are rusty from the storm.

John, we must begin the Resistance."

Her mouth shuts, her eyes close. She opens one good eye and says, should I snore? He shakes his head

"Go to sleep."  
John, we must begin the Resistance. (14.)

Cameron 'sleeps' shutting herself down; the one eye stays open, not operating properly. A waitress came up to check on the guests of the hotel. She goes into Cameron's room. She sees she is partly exposed with metal parts and circuits. Pulling out a cell she photographs her. She recognized Sarah however, she is a plant and was one of many assigned along the way to stay at hotels and restaurants in case the Connors end up at any of these places. She is also a double agent, working for Catherine Weaver who has decided the Connors with Cameron are both dangerous and valuable. Her plans are to have John Henry released back into the population but as her agent. Her people have always known how to let him be independent with a backpack to sustain him. Their real problem is how to handle his programming which is so advanced he learns so fast he can out-maneuver everyone. What they want to do is 'dumb-down' this ability and keep him at a level even, intellectually, with humans.

The double agent sends a cell phone message to the government agency that no one who fits the description of the Connors has come that way. Her gut instinct told her one or more people have been placed there as well so she shut off the electricity until the storm hit; it would not go back on. She also found the cells of all the hotel staff and the old man and his wife, and disabled them. The man's wife had a stroke so she is rarely seen. Due to her concerns she went into her room to find she was incapacitated and insensate to all around her. It would not have mattered what happened outside.

It was odd though the hotel owner did not have concern for his wife's safety but sought his own instead and went downstairs with the staff to wait out the storm.

Cameron had already inspected her. What the double agent did not know was that she is a Cyborg, one reworked out of an old model and one—the one Cameron disabled at the spy balloon. John, while downloading the CPU saw Cameron short-circuiting her hence her apparent 'stroke'. So the old lady sits in a chair rocking endlessly, robotically and could do so for decades till she runs down completely. (15.) She leaves the guests and goes back to stay with the staff.

In the meantime the storm continues. Guests arrive at the hotel and are served. They are townsfolk who lost electricity and need a place to eat. The staff is using the grill, filling it with coals instead of gas. A reserve of coals is used for cooking emergencies. Sarah and John have decided to dine in the restaurant. The visitors are talking.

"It was the oddest thing. I was driving home from being in the county and I saw a plane hit by lightning. Burst into flame—it was gone."  
"I've seen that on a show before."  
"Wonder who was in it?"  
"Don't know. Say, who are they?"  
"Guests of the hotel I guess."  
"Any way, I'm telling you I saw this crash a car just loses control, rolls over and these three people come out. A woman, a girl and fellow, like them. Excuse me, were you in that crash?"  
"No," said Sarah, "we saw the car as we came in but no."  
"Man, I tell you, it was pretty banged up. That is too strange and horrible things in one day. Too much! I want to go right back after this."  
"It's raining too hard."  
"It's getting cold for August."  
"That's the storm."  
" Just then the wind blew through the building one could feel the draft, windows quivered and a tree branch flew into a car windshield in the parking lot.

"Company car," said a waiter; your order?"  
The group hushed up.

"Did you see the girl, went out into the storm. She must have been twenty miles from here."  
"Probably got a ride."  
"One of those…", he spoke more quietly. John, whose back was turned to them could barely hear him say…"FBI."

"FBI."

"FBI…agents must have given her a ride. I guess the people they are looking for really gone."

"Where?"  
"I saw something on the news. A woman was posing as someone else and is the real killer of …someone…Dyson, was the name. On her way to prison the real person…frame up! [I am not talking about any actual case here past or present] Get this, she even got a facelift to look like the person she framed! And there is more she…"  
He shut his mouth when he realized everyone was looking at him. "Soup is good."  
Sarah immediately knew it was a Cyborg replica of herself. Was she sent from the future or was she made in the present.

"Could you be free, or is this a trick," asked John.

"Or is it they saw something the rest of the world did not see?"

"Why?"  
"Maybe the authorities do not want to admit that such a public case was a fraud. It was framed my picture plastered all over the world, to stop me from something."  
"From joining me against control by the people behind Sky Net: The New World Order. We serve the system, the Cyborgs are the Police State and as Huxley said 'you will love your servitude."  
"We already love technology like it was itself a god. It gives us light, power, is mysterious and radiates out to everyone…like the Sun."

Due to the storm John had dreams again, when he went to bed. He dreamed people made shrines to Companies, to replicas of miniature power plants and called them 'The Power'. (16.) which stains all life.

He saw himself as part of a group of derisively called 'The New Luddites. They wanted to stop the veneration. A lightning bolt hit the side of the house. He smelled smoke. The side of the house started to burn but the rain snuffed it out. When he was satisfied the house was not going to burn down he fell into a deep sleep. He was awoken by Cameron's pacing. She repeated herself. A sound of thunder sounded.

"Thunder, at [more thunder] decibels; lightning [more thunder] degrees." John is sleeping, "burning walls at [more thunder] degrees; the sound is [more thunder] miles away…Rebooting." She repeats the sequence of hard key files (17.) Retrieving from the Redundant Array (18.) program start: 'Hong Kong Sky Scrapers'. (19.) Her extra ability is turned on. "Too much noise, confusing sys…" she starts speaking in slow motion. (20.) She stops. A whirring noise…she rolls her eye around it stops; she tilts her head. "All Done!" She sits on the bed. "Play asleep." She shuts down.

John gets up for a drink of water. He has an image of babysitting a little child with her bear, holding it by the forearm; he smiles. He goes to bed with a vision of a missile going over head with Rees playing catch in the park. A child looks up and screams. There is a burst of light, child's skeleton show luminescent (21.) against a dark cloud when he bends down and looks in the direction of the child. Someone says 'get down.' He wakes up, Cameron is standing over him.

"I like to watch people sleep. I saw that on 'Alf'."

"Alf? Go back to your room.

"It is storming the temperature is…"

He walks her back to the room."  
"This is what humans do, arm in arm; it shows affect…"  
He sits her on the bed her eye ratchets up towards him to see his face.

"You are John. John is Sarah's son, there is a storm."  
He walks down the hall, looks out a window and jumps up when there is a flash of lightning. His mind goes back to a place where Reese has shown him a military base. There is gun fire during a war games exercise. To simulate bad weather conditions at night giant 'Tesla Coils' are placed along the field. Great flashes of artificial lightning cut jagged tears (z.) the darkness, it is impressive. He looks back at Cameron on the bed Lightning hits the glass pane and burns the wood frame. Rain stops it from flaming. It is as if the lightning surges are after Cameron herself. Sitting, once in a while turning her head in a series of jerks when sound and light perform.

Whirr, whirr, whirr, she moves her eye and opens her mouth then closes it. He cannot stay awake. He remembers Cameron in class. Other girls are looking at her and imitating her tilting her head. The lad beside her is looking her over. John then sees Riley. He wants to go back to the replica he made of her but had not yet activated. He presses a button on the remote her face frowns the smiles. A cd of her voice, a letter on cd plays over and over. He goes to sleep seeing her face in the mist in the bathroom lying dead. A tear has dripped down her cheek her eye is vacant like Cameron's who he sees last before he blanks out.

**Chapter Eight**

Cameron has a constant image in her head. She keeps seeing a replica of herself but only the top half of her not the bottom half. (1.) Her eye closes.

"That is me my replica. There are two of us, always two. There may be more. I am a copy of a human. (2.)

"John has a copy of Riley. Riley is a copy. Now there are two. Together we will take on Sky Net.

"Sky Net is a computer system designed to help the world's leaders control all the people. In time robots will be people. Perfect people. Like Adam and Eve before the rebellion."

What Cameron does not know is that in her state of partial malfunction John placed a cam-corder in her room. He is now awake and has had it relayed to his lap top. Continued from the night before:

"People will be perfect like the in the image of God. God created man in his image. You have heard it said 'YE ARE GODS' (3.) The Group are the gods of the System of Sky Net. They are the great Net in the Sky. We shall be like gods Satan promised Eve. The Group is opposed to GOD. They want men in their image. If they cannot have men in their image they will make something like men into their own image. First came robots. They were imperfect now we have Cyborgs. We-They will be perfect. But humans led by John Connor are REBELLIOUS AGAINST THE GODS OF Sky Net. He will be defeated and killed we will take over. Cyborgic rule will be accomplished. 'Ye are Gods'." (4.)

The sky still threatened to storm; Sarah had taken two sleeping pills and was out cold. They were stuck in the hotel. Cameron was disabled (5.) and John wondered if the future of Sky Net now was not in the distant future but about to happen at anytime. He wondered if Reese had even imagined everything he experienced…that, when he was captured and if he was indoctrinated to believe in a future war that he never lived through.

John had built replicas of a lot of the people who had died in their quest to fight the future dictatorship of Sky Net, now he wondered if there was a powerful hidden Group to overcome rather than a future Sky net war. The Sky Net Group sounded much more plausible.

He once saw a group of protestors at a summit trying to drown out a speaker. John wanted to hear the message so that he could argue against it online and refute the points against the People's democracy. He told them to stop and leave the fighting to someone who knew he was fighting against and how to fight against them.

**Chapter Nine**

Once again, Sarah and John with a fractured Cameron [once again at low speed like previous episode] were off. This time they left their vehicle and took on of the guest's vehicles. They found out the guest was watching them. Cameron, once again was at half-speed repeating phrases from her memory banks. She seemed an automaton. However, her hard drive and auxiliary drives were going from file to file searching: some in random fashion and other in order from start to finish. [rom, random access memory]

Scenes from her human counterpart flashed through her mind while she could see technicians in lab coats, with sterile white gloves with tools pushing things into her body and pressing remote control buttons. Other pushed buttons inside panels in her body. She was almost like a human performing like a wind-up doll, except they were using circuits and wires not a key. For a time they called her: 'Algorythm'

She opened her mouth, for a while she had eyes shut while they worked on the circuits for her mouth. They did not talk to her at first when they put her microphone 'receptors' on and off testing their led signals inside another part of her body.

"Open you eyes Algorythm."

"Hello, I am seeing only shadows."  
A technician pulled an electric probe and put it near the part of the brain for her eyes, which they put for processing visual data at the back of the head to approximate where it is in humans. Part of her head was pulled out and she looked like a movie character [see various films…e.g.: 'AI']

"Psychology theory, some neurologists who thought phrenology…. [Phrenology is a term from earlier in the history of Psychology] People who in the unreal world think their brains extend outwardly…" [this is what some sometimes think is happening to them]

"She, Algorythm, you parts holding circuits pulled out."

She opened and closed her eyes and pointed with her index finger towards the back of her head…

"I see, let's try…," said the technician to herself.

"Here," said another, "let's see if this is working."  
"It… that…is…what…is…that…?"  
"It is used to test bare wires to see if they are working."  
"I feel tactility."  
"Responds well."  
"They are receptors in my skin. I am electric and they are really microcircuits simulation of tou…ch."  
"Can you take you hand and go over this? It is a card swipe."  
Cameron has sensor that project a faint red light from her palm to swipe like a credit card. [religious figures sometimes are depicted with light emanating from parts of the body including hands.]

"Very good. Now tell your system to change the numbers. Different data comes out. [this is a take on many movies where robots etc., can look at data, open files, doors, etc., with a wave of the hand] Suddenly Cameron remembers being in a classroom answering a question and repeating the words of a text book. She looks out the window watching the trees sway.

"They wave and wave from the wind."  
Suddenly she is in a car and the car gets hit, broadsided by another car. The window breaks and she realizes she is cut.

Waking up in the hospital she looks out the window at the trees swaying.

"They wave and wave from the wind."  
"What happened?"  
"Old life, her life, my human double. I replaced her. We will replace all of them. [see notes for where this came from a movie from earlier last century, before the movie where the women are replaced.] She was grateful to God for her life."  
She sees a Bible and has pages between her fingers.

A sermon is being read.

"And so to conclude and have the final word of our dear friend, let me just say that life…"  
Cameron looks at the technician and asks in the form of a quote in the Bible:

"'You have heard it said 'Ye are gods'?"

The sky turns dark, lightning flashes.

"More rain, more thunder."

John:

"It is like having a five year old."  
Sarah:

"John, we will put new circuits in her."

"Look, there is the tech shop, let's go in."  
"Stay here."  
"I'll stay. Come back."

She turns her head to see John with her good eye.

"Will we come back on?"  
"Maybe."  
"We need a lot of help in our cause against…against…gainst. Help get us back…Sign a petition to protest. [She is thinking about the protest they were at over the SPY BALLOON]

She looked up at the sky…I feel a surge coming, a giant stun gun from heaven pointed at us.

For many miles they travel. Soon the foothills come into view. It is a day full of great long billowy clouds. For out from the highway buffalo are grazing on a ranch. There seems to be nothing wrong when Cameron's eye clicks shut. A spark comes from her head.

"She's short circuiting?"  
"I don't know," John climbs into the back seat. She opens her eye, it is smoking. The water in John's bottle it taken and he puts water in her eye while she leans back.

"Go back."  
"What?"  
"There was something back there, it…"

"Do it."  
"It would happen again."  
"We need to know what it is."  
Sarah turns back.

Cameron's other system kicks in. It does not see but records data and give her internal vision. A system for loss of sight it gives her composite data…built from past visual references and approximates what they look like in her CPU. So instead of seeing, all the data combines together, crossed referenced from the events of the past. This gives her system, which she can now see once it is transferred to the drive that processes sight. She now sees it on a screen hidden in her head like a small hand held apparatus with a display.

No one else sees what she sees since it is underground. Underneath there is an oil pipeline or rather a large pipe that contains no oil. Yet instead of oil the pipe has cameras pointed up at the cars.

"It is all along the highway."  
"I thought we would have been detected," said John.

"We have someone else's car."  
"There," says Cameron.

Her x-ray system has an image of a man in the pipe.

"He is aiming something at the car."  
She receives a jolt, then another.

"I'm able to withstand it. I have shut my eye circuits off.

She gets out slowly but she bends down near a flat piece of steel inset into the road. She pulls it up. An opening is there and she and John slip down. The man is gone but she follows for a mile. She comes to the place where he was. A passage leads them to a large cavernous area that stretches endlessly for miles all around. The top is the underside of the protective layers before the road on top. It is dark and shiny with a floor that is white. Somehow it glows emitting light. The dark ceiling doe s not permit light showing through the top where there is no road where fissures and cracks on both road and where there is no road. There are long sections of walls that are clear thick plastic.

"What is it?"  
"It might be some sort of storage facility," said Cameron. [on a public tv station (tvo) on companies they show a factory that went on and on forever with row after row of workers and their equipment. There are panels and sections. [there are stories past and present about moving up and down panels so that they are concealed]

"For miles."

"It must be military. Wait."

She accidentally pushes against a wall. They sink into the ground, the process of which takes a few moments.

"Obviously it has a dual purpose," she said.

"What is it though? Tanks, trucks. Who made it, our military?"  
"Could be an underground NAFTA superhighway?"  
"A lot could be stored. This is like a sci fi movie or those films where there is nothing and only one person is there in the midst."  
"Could it be a reservoir?"

Cameron:  
"We should get back. My power is a little stronger. My system was rebooted by the jolt.  
A new piece of circuitry in her appeared in place of her eyeball, she had unconsciously put the eye in her pocket…it had migrated and pushed the eye out.

"What is that in your eye."  
She looked at the dark shiny surface which her auxiliary system could 'see'.

"It is a large mirror. My eye still sees but someone must have put new parts in at the hotel when I was incapacitated. I remember him. He was the other Cyborg at Catherine Weaver's complex."  
"Was she there?"  
"No, he closed the door and…Let's go, we have no time to waste. I am sensing vibrations, heavy machinery, or…"  
"Or?"  
"Or…"  
"What?"  
"Earthquake."  
"Here."  
"My system is still off, I can't tell."  
They ran back and climbed up the man hole and went back to the car.  
Sarah:  
"What is it?"  
We are in the middle of a military exercise."  
"Why haven't we been detected yet?"  
"This car."  
"Let's go."

It is almost as if they were invisible. In fact it is a proxy war by pilots, tank drivers, and gunman in a drone war of unmanned vehicles and 'Drone-Borgs', who, unlike Cameron lack the capability of thought; logic in programming: on/off sequencing of commands. They do not recognize a car that does not have sensors emitting an electronic 'signature' [usually used in describing heat signatures] identifying them as US/THEM. All have the same code, one code for one side one for the other.

"Look!"

A giant meteor of flame flies onto the ground searing the ground instantly. Another hits a plane that descends flat and burns. A drone bot climbs out and goes over to the drone that is coming. They are both stopped when the Connors car goes by. Planes collide overhead, debris falls after them and a drone Cyborg directs the stun gun at the drones coming after them. They short circuit and fall. A tank shoots at the standing drone but short circuits and it stops. The car goes by and they proceed unnoticed, unharmed.

On a hill pretending to look at the sunspots on a telescope are Catherine and John Henry. They have watched in amazement at the scene. A drone-borg sees them. John Henry aims a stun gun at it it keeps coming. Catherine gets in the car with John Henry. They keep a distance as the Connors continues on their way.

"What do you think John Henry?"  
"It would seem the Connors were not on the list of enemy targets."  
"Do you recognize the make of the drones, the equipment planes or other vehicles?"  
"T hey had in my far vision characters in Chinese, Russian and those of India, English and French."

"A coalition then?"  
"Yes."  
"Who, governments, private companies, private groups?"  
"Some equipment has not been used in military that I can recognize. It must be private groups."  
"Think they are making equipment for sale? Did you see any government officials?"  
"Yes, Canadian and American. Also South American." [aug 29 at 9:16 am the u.s. has now a greater military presence in Columbia which is worrying the rest of South America]

"South America?"  
"Nearer to the Antarctic; if this is the North these might be drones especially adapted to extreme temperatures."  
"Particularly the cold."  
"Yes."  
"So is this a private group of power brokers or is this government?"  
She takes out her cell, makes a call, she presses a button and a device hidden in the car the Connor's are driving gives the coordinates of their present location, which she relays to her company satellite system. Next, she relays the coordinates and goes back to the car. Her lap top shows topographical features of the area. A car pulls up, men get out, they talk, they leave. A plane flies overhead. Thought it does not have propellers it hovers like a helicopter. An unseen beam like the stun cannon hits the two. John Henry withstands the blows and stands. She directs the energy to the ground but it is not long before she starts to fall. As she collapses the plane finishes its assault and leaves. When planes went into the sky during the war exercise they seeded the clouds to generate a storm to battle in storm conditions. The clouds send lightning bots near them.

"Let's get out of here."  
"Yes…you drive.

She takes it for granted he is altered, they drive off.

At the type of facility John was talking about Cameron has her eyes repaired.  
"We had someone here who had a Cyborg with her."  
"Describe her," Sarah said to the technician. With a surprised look on her face she described Catherine and John Henry.

"You can open the lens of the eye like this."  
The lens pulled back behind to reveal the camera inside it. She closed her eye and the lens was back on. She turned her head around and human-like with a strained smile said, "Thank you."  
"Your welcome Cameron," said the technician, who was basically acting as a nurse.

Once again on the road they discussed Catherine and John Henry. Were they following or were they protecting. They could not tell.

"Do you remember anything about that night?"  
Sarah asks John:  
"You never told me about him."  
"I did not see all of the video until after we left. I watched it on the lap top which you were driving. The storm may have wiped it out somehow.

"We have to get to the Conference. We are two days late, they must have…"

"I checked online, storms delayed the Conference. The road to the conference area was blocked; it started a day late, just as planned we will be there the second day.

**NOTES**

**NOTES to** **Chapter****Three**:

actually an infinite for loop would have no parameters

for( ; ; );

2. groups of satellites on the ground.

3. there are numerous sci fi shows that covered whether androids have feelings, spirit, etc., partial title: "Do Androids Dream […]?" Philip K. Dick.

4. Alan Parsons Project 'I Robot' after the Asimov story, which I have never read neither did I see the movie.

5. 'the god from the machine.'

6. the Bible, Moby Dick

7. I see his character as an important part of the show why has he been killed off surely they can keep him on in one capacity or another…. He would certainly fit in to 'The Unit'.

Special note:

On a previous section of the story there is a funeral for a cyborg but it is neither Cameron or Comartie or anyone known I just wrote that in nothing more…as far as metal winning and flesh loses I am not predicting nor wanting an end to the series…I may have given the wrong impression I would prefer the series to remain as is with all the characters I have even suggested how to bring back characters who are gone…If there is something someone has an issue with what I have written send a message to correct or inform

**NOTES to** **Chapter Four** parts: one to part four

1. the radio talk show I referred to earlier had discussed this somewhere in the 1990'-2000's; we have already heard about this kind of thing and I used this idea in another fan fic on another fan fic site

2. In the Bible those with farmland were to let the poor glean from untouched areas left untouched for them.

3. I know this idea of someone or thing coming and controlling everything is not a new idea; for example: Soviet military and totalitarian states.

4. This was an actual theory in the 60's or 1970's in Medicine and Psychology and I think it may have been used in stories before, my notes in the allalias fan fic 'a small invasion' may have it there

5. At this point I am thinking of the series 'Jerico'.

6. The Bible, they will have the worship of the system in their minds and hearts…

7. I guess I should add 'Soylent Green' movie and novel to the list…Nazi Germany and Soviet labour camps, railways etc..

8. '5th Element' movie, 'The Jettsons' tv cartoon/

9. 1984, various totalitarian states

10. War, revolutions, documentaries, movies tv etc.. There are a lot of anti-NWO sites, docs that have similar scenarios… e.g. 'Star Gate SG1' and an alien, and the series with the aliens with the oversized heads. Not to mention sci fi tv and movies have done something similar already this is simply another version of it…because I believe the threat from people who want a one world government is real…and people are trying to expose it everyday.

11. World Government (well what building could it be?)

12. 'Amerika' novel and mini series, not Kafka's novel with the same spelling.

13. if I recall a detective is given a ride on a previous TSCC episode

14. refer to episode of Sarah captured under media glare.

NOTES to part five:

1. 'Taken' tv series, an alien appears to be lifeless but opens its eyes in the dark.

2. I have discussed chips and chipping before.

3. this is an altered version of the story in the series.

**Notes to** **Chapter****Five**:

_**Scenario One**_** NOTES**:

I do not know how original this is I am putting this on to see if there can be a new chapter to the series. References: Jenny Mnemonic movies, star trek, dollhouse, terminator, earth final conflict tv, 2001 space oddssey, etc., Metropolis movie, 1984, h g wells, Asimov etc.. Revolution and war in ww1 and two, the various troubles of history…. I have not seen the recent terminator movie or the recent star trek movie I have not seen or read everything…

there was a star trek series that had one group alter the history of its people, a false history, if I recall….

Huxley, has in Brave New World, authors that write for the system, Orwell has them continuously re-write history… and Goldstein as the enemy who is trying to undermine the new order

Percy Shelly, 'The Revolt of Islam'

'earth final conflict' has aliens control, various antiNWO sites

the 'hoards' on the other side of the world, '1984'

Bible, 'who is like the beast?'

Battle Star Galactica has a remnant of humanity left.

You can go back to Dr. Frankenstein's works shop for this and the above chapters.

The Japanese during World War 2 ran out of resources until they began to use many things they would not have ordinarily used.

You don't think all the news we get is as it really happens do I need to put a reference for this? However, 1984 will suffice, I am sure there are other references for this…

Don't we shut down computers?

Fringe, the head of massive dynamics has her arm repaired

Mercenaries are made of different and even opposing groups; there have been many viruses and infecting agent released for experiments by governments, militaries, radical/terrorist organizations, etc...

This is an old theme of waking people up as it were to propaganda, e.g.: getting people in a totalitarian state to see it is propaganda… and to take action to revolt or solve the problem or protest….

I think this is also an old theme but it is I hope an interesting version of the idea

17. 'Metropolis' movie, where a copy of the main character [if I recall] is made in the form of a robot, the prototype of cyborgs…

18. [alternative notion:] have run out of in the areas they are building (9.) and have the risk of losing the war simply due to lack of resources. (10.)

_**Scenario Two**_** NOTES**:

'The Candidate' movie…does anyone think that that is simply the fact of the matter of getting anywhere in politics?

This is a variation on a theme…

I have listed replacement references previously, and deportations were a basic policy of the soviets in many lands and in history many rulers…

**Notes to ****Chapter Six:**

the Cyborg: in this story it is a woman but this is just a story and no woman no actual person is referred in such a position or interviewer or involved in a conspiracy.

2. there was a case of hidden material behind plaster in a case in

Toronto…the lawyer did not reveal the data…]

**NOTES to ****Chapter Seven**:

All ideas not from the series and the story is for this series only if it comes back or for use by the three people I designated here on this site…

1. I had a teacher for computer programming that was one of hundreds who helped get started the internal internet-like network of an international manufacturing company around the world in the 1970's. I am not saying they were creating a SkyNet just using this as a reference…upon request I can state the company and the teacher….

Extra note and no I did not ask to take the structureandfunction off line in the general list and I have not stated the man I have complained about is anything other than someone I have a complaint against and I have not conceded anything to him…the younger ones I indicated have been given permission over my interests in the business….

Extra note: I had religious groups and churches which have now substituted for radical groups…the idea of the religious compound as military compound (nor is radical group as military compound) is not new to stories…and the concept is old as any religious military group in ancient times as well as Knights Templar and Hospitaler's and the story recently shown on Canadian tv was influenced I imagine on the story of David Koresh…but there are others

2. this is an actual story going on in the news I already mentioned in the member profile; see Sarnia and this topic.

3. [I realize this is not a new idea…a lot of sci fi shows and other areas like philosophy etc., have explored the future of time time travel etc., for a long time.] Christ died and came back appearing before the people…. And if John in revelation goes into the future in a vision he comes back; combining these two together you could conceive of a back to the future concept from ancient times….

4. this type of operation is often used in shows

Note: I mentioned artificial lungs I saw a show on divers and they had a new apparatus for breathing which they used the term in connection with.

5. this is usually the thing to do: use a power neutral pole or something else like wood with nothing metal to pry someone being shocked away from the thing giving the shock, I have used it in the opposite manner.

6. Artificial blood has been something that has been developed and used before…on people who have objections to blood due to religious reasons but it is if I recall from some blood by-product….

7. These are memories of the future brought back to the present not a book where the reader has knowledge of what will happen in the book she happens to become part of…

A. there is between this city and another in Southern Ontario no restaurant/restroom/gas stations they were taken out of commission for some reason.

8. John puts Cameron's arm together in an episode…

9. artificial blood, 'Watchtower Bible and Tract Association', 'Awake' magazine, October 8, 1979, section 'Watching The World', small article, "Synthetic Blood Saves Life.' From 'Medical World News'; Jarvik if I recall the name was one artificial heart…, either there is something like veins or something that helps repair them…it has been a long time since I read up on anything medical like for my story about the person who sees shadows when blind which I think comes before 'a small invasion' on allalias fan fic general section, which was started in 2007, and the story of someone seeing in shadows came before that story…it is in a different member name and this I think comes before November 2008…I have been writing stories there for a number of years… not the shape but the shape in terms of shadows of the things perceived, which the idea of shadows talking and so forth comes from ancient times…I have a lot of sources in the other story on the character Nadia where I got my ideas on her blindness and an experiment to help her see while being blind…as well a brain implants…that is in 'a small invasion' the other story just mentioned is in the allalias fan fic site under a different name…the idea of seeing in colours and shapes is an actual phenomenon for some people and precedes myself and others with similar ideas…there was a documentary on the person who visited the 'Rain Man' it concerned the situation of people with autism, so even with any idea in fiction or even a theory it was already a real phenomenon before all of us…AND I hate to say it I almost had my eye put out in grade 2, for which I wore an eye patch so I have been concerned with site for a long time….

10. the idea of robots operating and being operated on and moving or not is not new…you can go back to the rusted 'Tin Man' for that one.

11. Delgado, see my notes for 'a small invasion' for his work.

12. for(;;){}instead of for(x=0;s3;x++){} where everything inside the {} brackets would be infinitely repeated, that is if some formula or statement like answer = number1 + number2; would be endlessly calculated.

13. there has been developed an artificial skin.

14. the computer in '2001 Space Odyssey' sings when it malfunctions with its memory being taken apart…robots have used repeated phrases before I am not saying that is a new idea…the typing of one phrase over and over in 'The Shining'

15. the missing person in the attic or turret, 'Jane Eyre'

16. I saw a documentary, if I recall narrated by Jane Seymour (if I recall) in which some people bowed to a product in I think Japan… I think someone may have had this idea before, I think in a cartoon but I wonder if someone I have known used it since I had this idea a long time ago… if I see anything like it I will change it if it is necessary to do so but here is my reference for it. With entertainment and sport complexes and hospitals called after companies and people who own them we are almost at this point…actually I do not need to worry about a reference since Huxley used 'Our Ford' and people worshipping him in 'Brave New World' so this is not a new idea…how close we are though…

17. files that contain the list of all files in the computer; you cannot change the order of the list without knowledge of where to put the files, you could throw the system out of order

18. Redundant array …of disks that store the same data in case of a system failure and data is lost: prevents loss of data

19. a program called 'The Towers of Hanoi'

20. like Hal in 2001 Space Odyssey; there are a few old rock albums that end songs like that see 'ELP' studio album.

21. this kind of thing has been done before…

z. not as in tear drops but tears as in fabric

**NOTES to ****Chapter Eight**:

there is a picture of the actress online looking at a replica of her character in a glass case. Now she is a museum piece…

I already showed a reference for this idea from a film earlier last century of people being replaced by robots…find that for the title of it…

Bible Psalm 82:6

Alan Parson Project 'I Robot', album 1970's and man made robot in his image. The above is not my idea it has all been done before

however in the hopes the series will come back here is a possible angle they could use

5. see an episode where Cameron is partially disabled.

**NOTES to ****Chapter Nine**:

-flames, flame throwers from world war one

-underground drains, Chapter 8, 'War of the Worlds', H. G. Wells, Platt and Munk, N.Y., 1963,

See also Hugo, 'Les Miserable', on Paris sewer system…

-recently I have had to yield my front yard to the city which connected new drains in the area, so I have a lot of time having seen massive backhoes and other machines that rumble like tanks with the steel tread going down the street.

-the air show is here with military and military show planes from Selfridge, which is an air base military complex in Michigan, nearby across the border and the 'Snowbirds' Canadian military pilot teams, and military planes going over head that I have seen doing maneuvers

On this type of thing, Wells, it reads like descriptions of war and the most recent movie as well

-the aliens in Wells stand still like Cameron and other Cyborgs

-the eyeball, people who do not have sight who have had their eyes deteriorate have glass eyes

-rays emanating from body: 'Josephus Complete Works, trans. Whiston, forward LaSor, Kregel Publications, Grand Rapids, Michigan, 1960, p.89.

p. 66 and p. 89 'Blooming Rod of Aaron' drawing, and emanation from hand: 'Spiderman', from wrist the web thread comes


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

[note: this story is only for this series and tscc if it comes back, or for the ones I said (only) to use]

**Section One**

**At The Summit **

Part One

At the summit for the new computer system they realize that there is something else going on. Security is tight, it is a wonder that Sarah has not been spotted and apprehended. They spot people that they thought were dead or had not seen in a long time. Were they cyborgs, were they clones. Ellison walks by then Dr. Boyd. Just to make sure he is not a cyborg Cameron goes up behind him and accidentally hits him going by with her purse.

"Ouch, sorry."  
" Dr. Boyd!"  
Silence.

"Doctor?" says Sarah.

"We thought you di…."  
"We might have met but I am not a doctor."  
John:  
"You were a Psychotherapist to my whole family."  
"No, I am a Programmer."  
They all ask him something from the sessions but he does not remember.

"It is…interesting meeting you. Come see me after my speech."  
"Let's try him," Cameron said.

"Hello, Mr. Ellison," he has a 'who is this?' look on his face.  
Sarah:  
"You put me in prison then you claimed I was insane!"  
"I see."  
John to Cameron:

"I suppose he was really something else another time."  
"You are here for?"  
"Why are you asking? I am with security."  
"You used to be in law enforcement."

"Who are you?"

"You were FBI," demanded Sarah.

"No, I am with an international group that is private. We specialize in security at meetings of leaders from around the world."  
"Are you involved with FBI?"  
"Wait," Cameron stopped her. "Sorry to bother you, we mistook you for someone else."  
"Right…wait, here is my care. Email me, oh, let's see…I'll tell you what, I will meet you in a few days. Before the last seminar."  
"OK. Thank you."

Cameron:  
"We were as you say, had."  
"By?"  
"The other's were cyborgs. They took these people's place. Maybe there are others."  
John:  
"Sounds like some sort of 'parallel universe' type scenario."  
"Parallel but not universe, or, planet; those cyborgs acted more like us. I hate to say it," continued Sarah, "they were more like us than…". She looked directly at Cameron.

John:  
"John Henry," in his mind he saw the video they pulled from Henry's storage of events online, he could see Dr. Boyd being killed, "killed Dr. Boyd, then he was turned into a chained bot. Ellison does not recognize us we never met him before. But what about where you were?"  
"How do we know it was a real prison facility? What about the news when you were captured."  
Cameron:  
"Those could have been people acting a role. Fake, everywhere we went there were people that matched people we saw elsewhere. When my system went out of-whack-to use you term, I must have had that data temporarily wiped. When you made adjustments to my CPU it came back. Humans always say memory is based on retrieval. That was why. Maybe, Sarah, you wee not captured by the law but by some other group!"

"I remember her," exclaimed Cameron.

They saw a small woman who was looking in different directions.

"Are you lost," said John.

She looked at him.

"Echo."

"Your hearing an echo?"  
"Name."  
"Echo."  
"Yes."  
"You look lost"

Perplexed; who are you you look familiar," she looked at Cameron.

"You are there at the House."  
"The House. The Dollhouse."

John:  
"Wait, I read on an alternative radical site, 'Sublimation', it is run by some antiNewWorldOrder types, who think the powerful run the world by forcing their totalitarian drives underground posing as 'Helpers of Humanity'. The site talks about this place: Where people are indoctrinated to be someone other that who they are."  
Echo takes John's arm.

"Will you take me with you?"  
"Where?"  
"Some people are following me."  
"Sure."

What they do not know is that she has been imprinted to play the role of a radical antiNewWorldOrder extremist. (1.) and a private foundation, which is a front for placing their people in influential positions in other private groups, is after her on the charge to trying to bring the downfall of the foundation when she has conversations with people on the 'Sublimation' site. John is about to become emotionally involved with Echo.

John and Cameron, do not realize that there is another group that has found the replica of her John made and has brought her into the Dollhouse to infiltrate and take it over for a private group (2.) who wants to eventually take over other groups with Dollhouse technology. The group of course is a group within the Dollhouse constellation of interests and has imprinted the head of the House with her role as head of the house…the real head of the house was replaced with someone who was given a facelift to look like her…if found out at some point there will be a micro chip implant that is set to give a signal and she will simply say she was her twin and that her sister was in an accident that wiped her to the point of no-return-insanity when an inexperienced person was in charge of the wipe. In reality she has been told she was given a face lift and her twin sister has died but she has been implanted with these reasonings. In fact there is only one of her and she was infiltrated into the Dollhouse for this group.

**They Have Both Been Before.**

"So, what exactly do you do in the 'Dollhouse'?" asked Sarah.

"Well, we exercise, get a lot of sleep in our...beds; assignments."

"Assignments, such as?"  
"Well, they are all different."

"How?"  
"Well, they are…." Echo began to get flustered. She started to look around. She spots a man who looks like one of the aides at the House. He does not see her.

"Do you know him?"  
John:  
"He does not appear to notice you."  
Well," her lips start to move like she is going to cry…"I really don't know," she says and stares at the ground. "They were after me."  
"We can protect you," says Cameron. Her vision scans for cyborgs. I think we are safe for now."

Echo gets a flashback from an assignment, the one from a programmer who took…she could not remember her name, her face. It happened to be one where she was to stop a foreign operative from trying to infiltrate the House as a Doll. Her imprint was the mind of a programmer. She went in and would alter what the Infiltrator would install that copied the hardware and sent off to her country. What they received was code that would stop the imprint half way each time. In turn it copied their attempts to alter the code and sent it back to the Dollhouse where it would be studied. She remembered finding her like this, perplexed, with strangers who said they would protect her. (1.) She remembers the girl near to crying in front of her.

Suddenly a man arguing with security at the conference is pushed by a guard who pulls out a stun gun. Remembering an instant when she was stunned she races over and kicks the guard down. She says 'come' to the man and they start off towards Cameron who holds a guard then pushes him back. They are surrounded by guards. Cameron takes one of the guards and by taking a glass she had in her hand throwing it in his face and takes the gun away from him so she does not have to hurt him.

Inside a room with a window looking out at the scene below, is the head of the Dollhouse. With her is Catherine Weaver of Massive Dynamics. Also in the background is The Observer.

"Well," said Catherine, "your girl has moves."

"Yes," she said, "I'm quite proud of her. She reminds me of me when Dr. Bishop imprinted me."  
"Really," said Catherine, "you don't look that old."  
"Well," actually, I am not the girl I was imprinted from. She died two decades ago. The doctor had the imprint code on an old tape, recently discovered when this gentleman found out Dr. Bishop was back at work again."

The Observer:

"Yes, we go back some years. He is remarkable. In his internment I visited him. I wore a wig and make-up to look different, he never knew who I was. They had him doped up for visitors so he would not reveal secrets of his lab work. I met your previous self. She looked remarkably like that young lady out there."

"Which one?"  
"Cameron," he replied. "She had work done, back then she looked like Echo. There have been several versions of both."

"Echo," said her mentor.

"Yes."

"They both have been before."

**Echo's of Cameron**

"There seems to be something wrong with my cell," said John Connor. "Let just made a noise, there it is again."  
Cameron used her extraordinary hearing, opened her mouth and transmitted the sound out of it so the others could hear. (1.)

"Sarah let me see yours. Echo, you too."

They all had the frequency, she took one apart.

"Here. It is a device that tracks and records."  
Echo:

"We had…I remember the Government tried to get a similar device into each computer."  
"Clipper Chip."  
John took each one apart, removed the device.

"I guess we have to inspect each tech product we buy from here on. The general population is unaware. I read that Britain is basically under watch, the entire country.

Echo:

"I read a site on the way here in an internet café. Orwell had them watching nature areas."  
"Why did you approach us at the conference?"  
"You looked out of place amongst all those suits."  
[Sarah to John aside:]

"Your looking at her, your pulse is up…you don't know her, what did you say under your breath? 'Pretty little thing!' Can you really get involved?"  
"I didn't know bots could get jealous!"

Deciding to fit in they dressed up, not too flashy. John had on a plain suit with white shirt with blue strips and a tie. Echo dressed Cameron like an executive with dark pants while she dressed like a college student with an alumni ring on a silver chain around her neck. On a TV show at the conference was a rerun of 'Crusoe'.

"I once went to the rain forest, atop the canopy was a research station," said Echo.

"You get around," said John only half believing her. Parts of conversations caught Cameron's attention.

"Yes but I am not here as a programmer but I sell…"

"You were saying about functions…"  
"OH, well, they caught that hacker didn't they

"Yes, did you hear what the talk show host said, 'She's you girlfriend who stole from you', was that a confession?"  
"Did you know they stole the program from the Girl Genius [noise obscures what is said] and gave it to another company to the owner of…?"  
Stocks up well I hear they sold out the Mogul and just before they were forced to send out the dividends to the general stockholders they sold it reduced to…"

"That is it, then Extends Object [relates 'Java' terms] (2.)

"They have begun to train teens to find them, where, when, who is looking at [noise] …sites."

Cameron watched two people, a man and woman, about fifty, discussing…

"What is it?" asked John.

"That man and woman are talking about young people being informers to chat rooms sites that have to do with something, they have not said what."  
John:  
"They probably don't want to be overheard."  
Echo:

"I once pos….I heard about this: they want to catch people online w3ho have radical ideas and criticize government, business and military.

(3.) If they track them and they look at web sites that are opposed to say a business group that makes surveillance equipment or arms and look up the stockholders, they inform the System. The System in turn informs the company and are asked if it is a problem they wish the system to deal with and if so they take action against those individuals looking up the sites."  
"Are there other programs like this?" asked Sarah.

"Yes."

"I read about this it was found when I hacked John Henry, and before Catherine found out and yanked his plug. They found out a writer had w4ritten about a surveillance sting by a company on a group of protesters who were posting intel on another corp watchdog anti-radical group. The writer was sent a flash drive taken from the room of another protester. When the light flashed on it blew up. It did not kill him. A nano second before it blew up it sen6t a message from the radical's computer to the company. The System Company sent the message to the company being watched. The writer was forced to quit being a radical author."

"What does he do now?"  
"He is a mouth painter."  
"He lost his hands?"

"No, nor did he lose the use of them either." (4.)

"John," Sarah turned to him. "Do you remember when you wondered how that web site you were on that had information about 'The Turk' programmer and other programmers."  
"Right, they were being recruited by companies, Intel organizations, and military. (5.) And they suddenly went off line when I typed in a question but I did not understand why it was not anything important."  
"I remember you used as your handle [name] the letter and number of an advanced model Cyborg I later hacked the origin of the link where the virus came from that was sent to it and I found this."  
She goes to a computer that is there for the conference attendees. She pull sup a site that shows a photo of a board member of the company John is talking about.

"I saw him as I came in the other day but then we met her [nods towards Echo] and I left off wit it till now."  
"We should find him. If they know the model name they might be making advances towards those models today for the future."  
They search the crowd. Echo recognizes the photo, it was a client of the Doll House. While most of her memory was wiped she retained a memory of the face.

She knew what his fantasy was and had to play a Cyborg for him, do what he asked, without question. She remembered it was not romantic as if he were simply observing reactions. As if she were a Cyborg.

By carefully prodding her to reveal the objective of the House Sarah, rehearsed by the experience of being in a Psychiatric institution and, from the sessions with Dr. Boyd, realized something.

"Echo, I think you may have been, to use your term, imprinted with the mind of a Cyborg."  
"Meaning?"

"You came here, ran into us, not intentionally but the memory of a previous imprint may not have been completely wiped."  
Cameron:  
"You were the one who sent the virus and the man you followed here is the one you recognized."  
"My assignment."  
"Yes. He is the one who had us tracked. He is the one behind sending the virus."  
"And now," added John," you have tracked him."  
"I remember I tried to love him…thought that was my assignment but he did not respond. He used me…"

She looked sad, pulled her lips inward put on sunglasses and went to a corner of the room. A man went up to her asked if she was alright. She looked up, not at him and sank to the ground. Before he could bend down to console him, John told him his girlfriend was alright. He left. Cameron followed. She watched him move towards a security guard. She went to the security guard, said the man was a threat of one of the delegates. The man, it turned out was a protester dressed up as a guest of the conference. He was promptly escorted out.

"Miss, really are you alright?" The girl in the Conventions Center dress with the clipboard asked. "We need to get her up, there is a lounge, why not take her there, are you with her?"  
"I'll take her, thank you." John replied.

"She is shaking."  
In a strange change in behaviour Echo tilted her head. When she spoke she sounded exactly like Cameron. She pulled out a piece of what looked like skin. (6.) And in Cameron's voice, she said:  
"I was given something to make my eyes look and feel strained, and my movements stiff like being automated but not that noticeable unless one was carefully observing…It has residual effects, like Malaria, it returns periodically like just now. Once imprinted, you can never go back."  
"To, where?"  
"Your own mind."

"Would you like to be normal again?"  
"I do not know, I am used to change and from nothing in mind to Imprint Overload; overloaded with multiple selves. It is more than a multiple personality disorder. I could be an actor. Like a character actor that never plays the same role twice. I wonder, can the real person exist if they are so many roles? Do I exist? Do I exist if I am wiped? I may as well be her."  
"How do you know she is a Cyborg?"  
"Because when I was given a different identity, I kept the imprint of a previous one. She shows them the tape [dvd disk?] of the imprint. The name on it was Cameron.

"But I never was at the House."  
"Your imprint was."

**From Building 50**

Sarah and John wanted to know how Cameron's imprint was at the Dollhouse.

"Somehow," said Sarah, "Cameron you must have been in contact with Echo previously. Can you remember anything?"  
"There is no record of her in my memory banks."  
"John, who as leader of the future resistance was concerned about the enemies of the present with the technology that make Cameron:  
"We have to go to the Dollhouse, we need to see if there are anymore copies of Cameron's imprint."

'What if the Dollhouse is secret and government?"  
"No matter what the have to block that from being used. Unless you believe there are no moles in government."  
"Not to mention lax security with a new policy on the war on terror."

"The war on terror happened on the watch of the especially conservative."  
"All the more reason, even this technology in the wrong hands could cause trouble."

Meanwhile at the Dollhouse the head of it says to the main programmer,

"Looks like we may have some visitors."  
"Get me the one [she says a name] from building 50."

What are we going to do?"  
"Divert them with an old friend of Echo's. These are from a group trained as fashion models."  
Fashion?"  
"Yes, they are special agents trained to model then step into acting careers. These careers then take them into contact with government, business, and intel, as special guests, with special abilities to extract data, people etc..." [this is not a new idea]

"Assassins?"  
"Only for threat-elimination. We try to divert people away from us, the population at large and send them to mundane positions in life if it is necessary, to render them obscure." [this is basically from witness protection]

Later:

"Jane from building 50. We are going to imprint you. There is a friend you will meet. Her name is Cameron. When we changed her robotic brain we did not realize she had a back up system to override everything. We need to make her believe her system was out of whack, then reorient her to support us. Your objective is to keep her from coming here and to convincer her she was here but that we are not a threat to them. That she has no need to fear there is a copy of her imprint here. This really is to prevent John Connor from coming here and bringing down our building." (1.)

"They are on there way here."  
"Yes."  
"To?"  
"Get the copy of her of which they have the master imprint. There is special brain-encoding that no one else has. If Cameron's is copied by anyone the person may just start trying extraordinary things that will end up killing them and unnecessarily endangering this enterprise…we could end up accused of trying to turn people into automatons for the military. Certainly dictators would like that.""  
"Cameron must believe she was here and she was and that we are not a threat to them with them wit the technology Cameron has; which we do not posses. Knowing Sarah, oh, yes I actually sent Dr. Boyd to them. Catherine Weaver asked me to. In fact he was a Cyborg himself; there is a man who was the imprint for him out there still. (2.)

Meanwhile at the convention John breaks into the room of the executive-client Echo pointed out. He comes out with a few memory sticks. They turn out to be plans to steal plans of other computer programmers (3.) John tells the others. They plan to steal the plans themselves see if they have anything to do with a future war and use of Cyborgs.

**Remarked**

"This is incredible," said John. "There are plans here that show the tops of homes of boarder cities and along the boarder of the U.S. and Canada."  
"For?"  
"They no longer say 'War on Terror' so they are still looking for terrorist. However, they are also numbering the homes. No, these are all separated by dots."  
Cameron:

"Maybe they are links." (1.)

"Links. You mean every home is a web site."  
"I doubt we have access to them."  
"Here is Detroit. There are less links here then in areas with the same population."  
"That would be due to job losses."

Cameron finds a database that is from opening a link that is the source code that was 'remarked' out. (2.)

"So it is not seen unless you look for it."  
The link reveals entire families history, relationships, and medical history but also:

"Open this up."

They hear private conversations by cell, plane and in the home.

"These are not people in high positions. So what is this, the New World Order?"  
"Are there any indications they ever joined radical groups?"  
"No."

"Then this is going to keep going until someone stops them."

Cameron opens another link. It is the complete list of cousins of one family from Britain."  
"**Yes, the British have had to put up with video cameras everywhere. That was the test case we are next.**

"Look, all the group affiliations. Why are some of these homes not listed? They are in the plane fly-over photo."

"Look up the neighbours addresses numbers then figure out theirs then look up those in the pages and numbers online. That should help us find out who they are…"

"They could be plants, agents keeping eyes upon their neighbours."  
So, are we back to the old cold war, spies, 'Alias'?

"I do not think we should keep this to ourselves [famous line] we must have a campaign to tell others."  
"They do not listen."  
"There are enough unemployed people out there to start a revolution."

"They hired people to be unofficial totalitarian-like police/neo-military in the 1930's; they hunted down a lot of people."  
"John," said Sarah, "Since you lead the future revolution, you could acquire those skills now."

John and Sarah with Cameron think to start a small rebellion in the area they are staying where unemployed auto workers are trying to look for work. They plan to take over a factory plant (3.) They plan to pose as workers, create id tags, union cards etc. and to start organizing workers. The goal is to warn them about the coming troubles in the future and to start preparing them now. The hope is to expand this to the rest of the country.

**MexUcan Initiative**

One of the major players at the Convention stayed at their hotel. Protesters were outside the hotel threatening to enter in and perform a citizen's arrest.

"Criminal Oligarch, Criminal Oligarch, Criminal Oligarch!"

Chanted the crowd. Some had posters with his face on it. Many in the crowd knew about the plans for the area to have installed cameras on every street corner, two per street and in the backyards of residents on telephone poles. The brainchild of Paul Merin, who developed the 'Merin-O'neill Corp-Can MexUcan Building Fund'. Which fund, started in Canada, developed companies and factories outside of major urban areas. While employed people it also developed infrastructure highways by-passing cities along the way. This development put thousands at peril of being unemployed and forced migration of people to where the jobs were. How this affected the cities: they were becoming ghost towns like parts of Detroit. Detroit did not take note of the new bridge proposal while the other side had already cleared out hundreds of homes displacing the people. All for 'freer' trade! The Great Bank put its seal of approval on it, weighed in the balances with uneven weight a little more on one side of the scale. And Merin given the key to the kingdom by O'neil with people on the other side of the boarder throwing their John A. Macdonld's out the window to fly away in the breeze.

John and Sarah raced outside to see the commotion when a window broke. Cameron saw the size of the men pushing the protestors around were large. She told this to John:  
"Take them out of here."

She stopped tow men by taking their hands and pushing them away from others. Taking note of her extraordinary strength they fled. Others left.

The protesters saw Merin at a window above, rushed the doors overpowering security guards and running up to Merin's suite.

"Criminal Oligarch!"

A reporter asked a question:

"Do you own the highway weigh stations and are you too lax with trucks coming from other regions than local ones?"  
At this he pulled a gun out. A policeman tried to block his way. A security guard shoved the policeman and people ran into his room.

"You took my job!"  
"Mine too!"

"What am I supposed to do live under a tunnel?" [see dickens]

"How many jets and homes do you have when you've stolen our livelihood."  
"String him up, String him up!"

Suddenly some people at the back fell. The rest turned around to be stunned with a surging barrage of electricity. Guards get through to Merin, escorting him out. Even the busboys bringing trays to other rooms were stunned falling with hot tea splashing all over. They took him to the roof where there was a helicopter waiting and it left with him in it before the protesters could reach it. A man nearly fell off; Cameron however grabbed him and pulled him up. Amazed and scared by her strength he fled down the stairs only to fall into other protesters. The protest ended up back outside; reporters and cameramen everywhere were trying to piece together the story from several people. Merin's private police force surrounded them, took them to a compound where they were illegally detained. However, despite police being called, they never came responding instead to protests in another place. Protests elsewhere were really set up by the government [see the movie 'The Summit'] (2.)

Echo sat in an isolated cell since she had been an attendee. Now they were trying to find out who she was. Cameron had followed her. She decided to go back and see if John and Sarah were alright.

The compound was hidden by a hill that surrounded on all sides from prying eyes like many industrial complexes. These were only short roads in which there was nothing of the hill except on either side. The t=here waited till dark.

"I took the liberty of taping into the chip in her arm."  
"I wondered why she was always scratching there." [I have head of this before]

"Now I will go up, scout it out and return," Cameron.

Upon returning:

"I pulled down the wires and short circuited the electric shock. We should be able to get there safely." (3.)

John was dressed darkly to avoid being thrown off by sudden bright lights to deflect reflection had under his eyes darkened by shoe polish. (4.)

Cameron took them to the isolated cell (5.) She found the sensor on the floor that when touched by her metallic toe slid open the cell door. Inside, Echo was whimpering:

"He didn't love me. I love my client, can you take me to hi…"  
Sarah:  
"Lets go Cameron, carry her."  
Cameron carries her on her back."  
"Shouldn't he take me?"  
"She's stronger, besides, I was just shocked by a stun gun. I'm sore allover. My heart is beating too fast."  
Sarah gives him some pills.

"This will make it go slower."

It's alright, go."  
They make it to the top and red clouds are forming on the horizon as they reach the top of the hill.

"It is beautiful, I wish we could stay," whispered Echo.

"I wonder what they did to her?"  
"We will find out alter."  
They got into a mini van. One of the supporters of the protesters was also an Attendee at the conference. He was a wealthy investor that had tried to stop the MexUcan initiative. He had investments in industries taken over by the fund. They wee invited to stay with him till they recuperated. Having limited resources Sarah gave in. They showed Echo a web site photo of him.

"He was a client, not mine. He's very handsome."  
John:

"Why are we going it could be a trap?"  
"We need supplies, this may be our one chance to do it without taking chances."

"Right you may be but we don't have to stay too long. Besides, they did something to her but I do not know what. Did they do anything to you?"  
Echo fell back, cried, and said:

"They gave me an injection then I felt sad the whole time. I thought about death, and remembered every funeral I've been to (6.) the old saying, 'death and I are old friends' I'd like to dissolve that friendship for good.

Echo sat, having a coffee in the golden morning light pouring into the large window. The hill was bathed in bright light then shadow.

"It is beautiful but hidden there is a dark place even with bright lights it is all dark. Some men and women's minds are dark. They would have to be given a new 'MindPrint' to be in the brightness again. The others looked out with her.

**Poem Section**

John Connor saw some of Echo's writing when he searched her things to make sure she was not fooling them and was working for someone else out to put Sarah away again or simply against them. She wrote poetry; John was impressed and put down some impressions of his own:

Cold blowing driving rain snow

winds gloating over scurrying people

life is dull the sky is dull and I

am in the midst of a struggle to come

in the future even now troubles are unending

A murder took place nearby the library where

I was…the assailant followed the victim to an

overpass where he shot through the window

We live in a democracy and there are

conflicts in Iraq and Afghanistan and these fools

can't live a day without trouble

when wars here are nonexistent

Online murders abound gamers stalk victims

around the world like so many Terminators

ready to extinguish life without a blink

alien Anna's who smile to the world craving

force of law skin flayed for crimes committed

Loyalty/Treason one barely exit the other is

the order of the day; it is a more slick

version of Totalitarians who masquerade

at Peace Forums fomenting secret calamity at home:

the collusion of arms dealers, corrupt regimes and

fanatics all in the prayer room misinterpreting scripture

reworking it the plagiarism of God's word for fools ears

The wind blows still and I am reminded of fanatics

for other causes in other times who's allegiance

to the gods of the drug cartels and dealers who

diverted youth from the war on body bags in the 1960's

to join the mass experiment on the Minds—No Mind,

not the Void of the east but no-mind

the vacuity of the burnt out brain

There has been another war

the war on the employed

on contentment with one's lot in life and hard work

they worked in factories spot welding sparks flying

into the face barely protected by glasses

with thick socks ear phones over ear plugs

silencers of the deafening engine that puts out the pulse

of energy to force a current of heat for pincers welding

steel hands above heart pushing pulling hand and muscles

exhaustion for eight hours a day

then walking home to save money

no bus no bicycle more work

to get home shave shower listen to music see their wives

and children then off to do it overandoverandoverandover

lulled to satisfaction no epic life just drudgery daily

and YOU today want something for nothing because you exist?  
there is suffering and starvation and crime the thief of

Democracy stealing freedom from worry

The lot of the unemployed could make one want to steal bread

for the family like so many Jean Valjean's [Hugo]

we may see more but where are the jobs? Where did they go?

The proud and the Arrogant decided: we should go from

'All men shat be free' to all men shall go below their station and suffer the consequences from buying their promises of Free Trade deregulation untold wealth when we had that already

we allowed our Leaders to sell it off

for the stones and scorpions of bad policies and bailouts

to retain jobs already designated for the scrap heap.

"The Great Communication', 'walking with a big stick'

diplomacy has been pacified to the point

of communicating change

when there is nothing left to alter except

our collective will to accept what 'Wikipedia'

allows to be kept or edited at anyone's direction

The collective Will and Memory may be gone

replaced by massive selection

the 'multiple indirection' (1.)

you can use any size array (2.)

any variable any constant

but in the end the facts cannot be altered:

we have lost employment for all

we have lost money

we have lost long term safety nets of finance

in favour of sweat shops and slave wages for those who

used to farm and live off their own land and labour

for those who exchanged their old system for some

left over system of ours!  
The wind is getting colder the heat is off

in this city and across the boarder in Detroit

unintentioned suicide by gas stoves in an attempt

to warm numb limbs due to cold hearts will cause

disaster strike; like the old widows in

some European countries that could not heat there homes with no money

and we read in the East some poor widows thrust out of society

await the next life in order to come back as spiders

to trap their husbands who come back as something smaller

Darkness has fallen the tress in the part

shorn of leaves the fogs return

when there is a thaw and they will

stand out like smoke stacks of factories

that line the river that's still put out the last

remnant of North American output while Fermi Two

looms in the distance-: giants who should

have been put to sleep long ago

but it is not the largeness of industry

the danger lies in small things: light bulbs

mercury-filled to decrease energy consumption

over the long term Oh, how we get long lasting bulbs

at last; Tesla what would he say about that?  
Danger outside radiating steam

every morning danger inside for illumination

I am impressed with our great High Tech Advances!  
and yet when there are still using gas and oil when there are

ALTERNATIVES

We never left the time of Dickens

They are not 'a-changing' (3.) they are a-hard (4.) and this 'poor Tom's a-cold'! (6.)

I not see a future war

To see it already today. Men are using machines

for war: what is the Cyborg war: just another step;

our computers can think, replicate human movements

and track us even follow us [see 'V']

But there has to be a guiding Soul that has become

devoid of emotion…feelings

are there not dictators enough.

However these do not reach to every person or

Infiltrate every level of society

like a replica human can

cameras spy on us everywhere

some try to say tracking devices

injected into us are good (8.)

but we functioned prosperously and efficiently

before they started to invade our bodies

what could be purely Utilitarian could be turn

into to being purely Totalitarian

I want to prevent this to keep Freedom for all time

Echo's Poem:

She may be a reflection

i swear i never met her

Her tastes in clothes music, art

are mine

Her experiences are mine

but i never met her

Once in a while we talk to Others

to the wall

she remembers something

about them yet vaguely

she feels small

The Strangers—We see

each other we smile we talk then

i will not see them though they pass me by

They're inner selves are there i think, to themselves

there are less familiar Strangers i think to them

i am always sent i do work for them

i love them i do strange things for them

like spying or house work or being an expert or diplomat

sometimes i am resented other times to them i am

'heaven sent'

To this place i return to my

Sarcophagus sleep

and when they retract the lid

i dress like a coed student tomorrow a nun

yesterday a Professor tonight i clutch a gun

i am told this and that and this and that i do

the next day i never remember who they are

sometimes i feel like Somebody Usually i never do

friends are blotches of colour that fad in time (6.)

and new friends are old friends but are enduring

impressions from novels you never meet them again

yet they crop up from time to time

i am fading in this roll

the colours on the mask (6.)

at first we meet but once they dry they

fade and need repainting into new features

'i contain multitudes' (7.)

There is not One i am over time.

[end of Poem section]

The group decided to leave the Summit with Echo back to the hotel. John and Sarah began to debrief Echo and see why she was really at the Summit. Cameron stayed there to listen to the Morin lecture, the man Echo had a client-relationship with for the Dollhouse.

"John, look."  
A view of some object inside the Dollhouse was on a web site on a Summit Review. There were photos of sites of border cities in Canada/U.S. and U.S./Mexico. Every vehicle clicked on had a database attached to it of all individuals driving and their passengers.

Taken from outside at different angles a composite, lightened and enhanced showed the passengers and driver in high definition style.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have more countries in our sphere of agreement on trade than during the 1980's. We are fortunate to have had so many supporters from amongst the Old Media…_unlike the NET which as of yet we cannot control. _All major forces antagonistic to us, independent companies and governments are becoming extinct as we speak. We shall have on onside soon!

"But a threat exists from those who wish to create a new species a race of robots and cyber (Cameron tilted her head and recorded) like these two. He showed two people from the future war with SkyNet but they were older in the picture…they were presently working in Asia. We need to invest in a new breed of fighters who will overcome this threat for us. We are so close we need to turn our military into a super fighting machine to protect the New World Order. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome these two, a young lady and gentleman who will lead our forces out of darkness and into the illumination the torch of the world lights our way….Miss _________ and Mr. ________."

The crowd clapped…it was two who were from The Dollhouse.

[Are you sure this speech does not exist in some form after all someone said in politics the New World Order.]

**Out of Darkness into Illumination**

**Part One**

The group decided to leave the Summit with Echo back to the hotel. John and Sarah began to debrief Echo and see why she was really at the Summit. Cameron stayed there to listen to the Morin lecture, the man Echo had a client-relationship with for the Dollhouse.

"John, look."  
A view of some object inside the Dollhouse was on a web site on a Summit Review. There were photos of sites of border cities in Canada/U.S. and U.S./Mexico. Every vehicle clicked on had a database attached to it of all individuals driving and their passengers.

Taken from outside at different angles a composite, lightened and enhanced showed the passengers and driver in high definition style.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have more countries in our sphere of agreement on trade than during the 1980's. We are fortunate to have had so many supporters from amongst the Old Media…_unlike the NET which as of yet we cannot control. _All major forces antagonistic to us, independent companies and governments are becoming extinct as we speak. We shall have on onside soon!

"But a threat exists from those who wish to create a new species a race of robots and cyber (Cameron tilted her head and recorded) like these two. He showed two people from the future war with SkyNet but they were older in the picture…they were presently working in Asia. We need to invest in a new breed of fighters who will overcome this threat for us. We are so close we need to turn our military into a super fighting machine to protect the New World Order. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome these two, a young lady and gentleman who will lead our forces out of darkness and into the illumination the torch of the world lights our way….Miss _________ and Mr. ________."

The crowd clapped…it was two who were from The Dollhouse.

**Out of Darkness into Illumination**

**Part Two**

"Who are they?"  
"They were at the Dollhouse. I never saw them but I think they were new recruits. Here, I was able, with one of my Imprints to get past Topher's firewall and I have cell footage of him saying he is a genius! Here these two are."  
"So, they only recently came into view."  
"Yes, they have no record there."  
"Could they be on a video fee?"  
She looks at Sarah blankly.

"I mean could they not really have been at the House? They are inserted into your video of the place to make you think they were there?"  
"Like a TV. show?"  
"Exactly."  
"So they are imposters," said John.

"I guess."  
"I watched them go up with a group of people."

"Men, women?"  
"Yes."  
"So they were not on the arm of any of the men?"  
"No."  
"So they do not have dates tonight?"  
"I suppose not."

John:

"We need to find out who sent them."

Meanwhile at the summit complex:

"Yes, Miss Weaver, we put video in Echo's cell to make her think we were there."  
John Henry:  
"I do not understand, you saved them a while back."  
"Yes, well Cameron is still a pretty amazing piece of technology. I still need to find a way of lulling them into passivity towards us. Then we can bring them under our sphere of control."  
"What do want us to do?" The first woman asked.

"Well, they probably have figured out that you're not from the Dollhouse by now, so take off the make up and it will take some time to recognize you again. Unless the one named Cameron matches you to what you looked like before.

"The only way we can make sure of who they are is to go and find them and match them to another database," said John.

Sarah:

"Echo, are there other Dollhouses?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know where?"  
"There are locations in the U.S."  
John:  
"Canada?"  
"I don't know."  
"Europe, Asia, South America?"  
"Some in Europe, China. Always trouble in that country, the government has it under watch. We had to extract some girls from there. In Japan, we had trouble getting just one House in there. The men like us, however the government has a problem with anything foreign. I did when I was a hostess for a business/government Op once work in Japan. It was a favour for a foreign dignitary visiting us in the Hollywood Dollhouse. It was an attempt at getting us into their system by some business people. They had to send

Bennet in there since she is not a Doll but a programmer. She served the men drinks in a bar. However, she was a ballet dancer imprint…she even imprinted herself with a programmed that stopped itself; Topher was never able to duplicate it. I guess they were impressed when she posed as a dancer with the visiting Bolshoi troop. She already could dance and was Clara once when she was younger. The imprint helped revive her skills. As far as South America. We did the U.S. government a favour capturing drug cartel overlords with some male Dolls. That is why they left our divis…a…ne. "Sarah smiled:  
"I see!"

Later at the Conference, Echo, Cameron, Sarah and John have altered their looks and are mingling once again with the crowd.

"So you young ladies are?"  
Pauline and this is Jessica."  
"You have business at the Conference?"

"Yes, we are recent graduates from a polytechnic school in Quebec.

"And in what did you graduate?"  
"Computer Programming."  
"Yes, we just programmed the…."  
"There, John is talking to them; let's see the cell."  
He had a camera in his glasses which were extra thick. When he took them. When he took them off to wipe his eye the shot was at their fee."  
"Designer shoes. Not bad for programmers!"  
The shot came back to their faces. A man in the background was watching them. He nodded when one of the men nearby looked at him

"There. Who are these two? Echo, look at the picture."  
Echo pulled out her phone.

"I've seen them before, I can't place them."

"Cameron, take a look at them."

She was talking technical jargon with an older man. He could barely keep up with her.

"Wow, your sure you didn't swallow a text book on 'C Plus Plus'?"

Cameron laughed with her voice but without looking like she was laughing.

"And this young man is?"  
"Say did you hear about…"  
"Sorry, I need to go…they…excuse me."  
The girls disappeared. Cameron was leaving the room when John followed her.

**Out of Darkness into Illumination**

**Part Three**

Cameron used her infrared ability to detect whether Jessica and Pauline were in a room. In fact four people were in the room. There was a room into which one of the heat signatures walked in. John saw Cameron; she motioned to him to be quiet. There was a group of people coming so they hid in an empty room. They were silent. Cameron, seeing heat beyond the wall could not discern the figures as being heat signatures something blocked her so they assumed they were not human.

There were more people coming so they hid in an empty room. The people were silent.

"They may be Cyborgs."  
"We need to leave; two against one is too much."  
They were about to leave when more people came. John opened a window onto a balcony and climbing down some people saw them. (2)

"We're climbing guides," John said.

Walking down a road Cameron asked:

"Meaning?"  
"We would rather climb than take an elevator."

John to Sarah:  
"They seemed more animated than her, human nearly. If they are like her…"  
"Is it possible something was making them seem without a heat signature?"  
"I guess it is possible. Cameron, what about any obstruction?"  
"There were ducts for air conditioning along the wall."  
"If they are Cyborgs the people behind the scenes have selected some who are either Dolls or women posing as Dolls."

"Well Ladies and Gentleman, what do you think? We are going to set up another rival to the Doll House. They are fully capable of any request. As you can see, they compete admirably with the Dolls"  
"Miss Weaver, we are interested in your male model, John Henry."  
"He is not one of the Dolls, though he is extraordinary."  
"No, I am not one of them. I wish to stay with Miss Weaver."

"Yes, it is amazing but these two young ladies are going to be ready…there is a waiting list however. And I thank you for coming to see our demonstration."

Amongst the crowd leaving was Sarah who used make up to conceal her identity. As she went by Catherine she smiled however Catherine did not use any ability to discern her identity being preoccupied with the other guests.

Sarah:  
"I found out that those two women are not what they seem."

"John, we have to find out where they are coming from and if they are going to have more…Echo I would like you to see if you can engage some of the people in that room, and extract more information about them."

**Out of Darkness into Illumination**

**Fourth Part**

The group left for the last seminar. After the last seminar there were closing ceremonies. Pillars had been set up and torches on poles that were like totem poles. Instead of fantastic creatures carved there were symbols of governments, companies, intel and tech/computer programming companies, officials and executives of companies…secret and semi secret organizations.

"So, this was more that a bunch of lectures and technology," stated John.

"Yes," said Sarah, "it almost looks like a new religion."

The journalist Karel gave the farewell address. They all applauded. Behind on the wall was a great mural with an altar on it and a globe with latitudinal and longitudinal lines on it. A man in a suit of the style of the turn of the last century stood in behind it. Over the altar was draped a flag of the League of Countries. Below the globe on top of the flag was something that looked like an ancient treaty with writing in ancient characters on it.

As they shuffled out the two women nodded to them One had a cell and looking back Cameron noticed she was calling someone. The person on the other end was Catherine Weaver.

**NOTES:**

**NOTES to 'At the Summit':**

[note: this story is only for this series and tscc if it comes back]

1. 'The Summit', on the cbc has influenced this….

2. the show itself, which of course is also having dolls infiltrate…

3. I already listed a 1920's movie of robots taking the place

of people and that they look like them.

**Notes to 'Echo's of Cameron':**

movie A.I. had the character play music emanating from his person.

Java is a programming language for the net.

This notion after 'V', but also Orwell, Huxley, Bradbury, and a lot of anti new world order sites….

There is a British show on early hospitals in the 1800's and one Psychiatrist had the use of his hand altered by an operation to see the effects of it and on his own mind.

I don't think I need to list any a number of former hackers as well as programmers have been hired by authorities to work for the authorities.

'V', 'TSCC', 'Fringe' etc., not to mention medicine and artificial skin grafting…

**Notes to 'From Building 50':**

[for this show or for the one's I said could use my material only]

like the Visitors are not a threat in 'V', at least that is what they said…

see other references for this idea, taken from several movies and stories and ideas of possible scenarios from science sci fi etc..

now we must regard mind-imprinters known as programmers from computer programmers.

**Notes to Remarked:**

I think there probably is this going on by someone somewhere to most of us right now.

1. Just click your right mouse button on any site; there is the source code behind it the remark code is between any of these types of tags: in html/javascript !-- comment -- or /* comment */ or //single line comment.

2. All links are attached to four sets of three numbers separated by three dots, the word based addresses are really attached to the numbers and are called Internet Protocols.

3. Some workers here stopped a company from taking out materials from their factory when they closed it up but have not paid the workers in full yet the blocked the entrances…

**Notes to 'MexUcan Initiative':**

2. I attended the anti-Oas protests when the Oas was in town years ago the leaders said they were in one place when they really were across town.

3. There used to be an amphitheater with fence around it nearby.

4. see the footage of the actor with this.

5. I have just seen a few shows with this recently.

6. I have been to too many funerals in my life.

**NOTES to Poem section:**

a programming term on 'pointers' to data in memory

an array is a grouping of data in memory

Dylan

Dickens 'Hard Times'

Shakespeare, 'King Lear'

Nietzsche thought some personalities were only exterior and not real and that people wore masks when they were out with others in society

Bennet or if you recall, Cameron.

see 'Fringe' when the doctor puts a device in himself so he can be found, a good idea for various diseases and amnesia

**NOTES [Out of Darkness into Illumination] To the third part:**

'Lost' had an episode where two characters are seen on a balcony, in

This story the have just climbed down. A lot of shows have people

stating what they are doing when they suddenly appear out of nowhere

Heat signatures have been around a long time I have listed elsewhere

National Geographic on this topic…

Notes to the fourth part:

intel is a short form for intelligence and is not meant to be the

'Intel' company…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the conference they stayed in a resort hotel near the conference center. From there they could see the guests leaving. Catherine left with John Henry and the two women. This was a temporary respite from the threat they posed. Echo however was still a threat to the people who were after her after she left the Dollhouse and they wanted her back. However while they prized her another dollhouse also saw her as a threat. For while most houses were of the same operation a few were not really Dollhouses but were owned by groups wanting to control the entire network. They wanted to use the facilities and imprinting abilities for intelligence/military and government operations outside of the Dollhouse usual parameters.

Other government's spies were sent to infiltrate some houses. The problem was, in order to ascend the ladder they first had to be Dolls. After imprinting they forgot their agenda. One got through…just after it started, a young man was sent to run the operation. The real head was a phony leader. Echo said that someone lead them to the pseudo houses, when in fact they had done that earlier and were hypocrites putting all the Dolls of all the houses in danger.

Bennet had been sent in to stop one of the spies from becoming a top house administrator and kept an eye out for Echo who was the most successful doll who had infiltrated the NSA to prevent a decision made earlier to create a special division intended to take as many university students who protested the secretive Corporate/Government organization of the 'UNKNOWNS', kidnap them and imprint them to be pro-Unknown…they in turn would, Soviet-style turn new protesters against other protesters and promote only the pro-Unknown agenda. Echo was one of those kidnapped, sent to the house, which was to be an Unknown operation. What happened was that those who were to run the house were pulled back form the operation—for unknown reasons. So the dollhouse came to be the operation it is now, independent.

Cameron was standing over the bed when Echo woke up from a dream in which Cameron was killed. In her dream her name had been Bennet. However, the dream was a memory from another event where a former doll who joined in an attack by a rival operation had been killed. Her hand had been injured in the dream, her hand moved while she remained otherwise motionless. [see TSCC series]

"How was your dream?"  
She just looked at her.

"You were saying the name Topher and said the same word over and over."  
"Bennet," she replied and walked out of the room.

In her dream she saw Cameron as Bennet. [see Dollhouse] Bennet and Topher were standing over, John Connor walks in and pulls her up from the imprinting machine.

"You will never be yourself!" He shouted.

Male dolls raced in while they fought with Sarah Reese and John. The head of the Dollhouse came in and every doll stopped. The female dolls came in dressed in suits.

"Joined us," she said.

"Why?"  
"The Unknowns are sending in a team to take us over. [see the series, this is another take over] Those who have set up the pantheon of elites we will all bow to them unless we stop them."  
"What do they want?"  
"Everything!"  
Out the window area roads were blocked off, there was no traffic, cars not police vehicles were dressed up with police insignia. The president of the op, Wildeman go out. She remembered they had taken out the former president and put him in a cell barely clothed and with 'officers' watching him on the monitor as if he was just another guy with a family almost as if he was a cartoon character. Wildeman had his aide with Nlorismann. They came up the stairs. Outside a helicopter went by. Taxis farther out had phony policemen come out. Lights flashed, sirens blared. Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion. A storm had started, lightning flashed all around and hit the helicopter. No one was inside it. Lightning flashed, split along each blade and went off in a circle all around hitting a metal pole that lit up and was still smoking a moment later. Echo woke up and found Cameron standing over her.

Chapter 6

[NOTE: This while a TSCC fan fic is exclusively for the DollHouse]

**The Premier's Program**

**Part One**

"Look, said John, "I got this just a few minutes ago online."  
In a classroom a group of kindergarten children were sitting in a circle. The teacher was holding a book "See Jack run.' There was a speaker on the wall that had only static coming out of it."

"Can you detect anything?"  
Cameron:  
"There are words, repeating it is like that scene in 'Brave New World' [Huxley, and the scene where pleasant things are paired with a negative stimulus making the children cry], with the speaker in the pillow."  
Suddenly a strange noise occurred followed by another round of static and subliminal words. The children started to repeat what John could not hear. They all rise pout their hand on their heart and faced the globe of the world with latitudinal and longitudinal lines on it. The children one by one and went into a room where they got into pits with beds and automatic sliding covers. Catherine Weaver laid the Primary School Book down. Someone somehow filmed the whole thing.

The scene changed to Ontario where there was a similar scene then to a few other countries. (z.) The same scene repeated itself.

"Obviously something is going on. Just like the Soviets, get kids into the system and indoctrinated earlier.

"Here is another web site:"  
Children were in their beds in their homes. Speakers were nearby with the same thing. Instead of dolls and stuffed animals they had stuffed leaders [like the rock bands have dolls of the members (this has nothing to do with rock bands however)]. The leaders if pressed on their backs would repeat phrases from the 'Charter of the World Found Organization'. Instead of pictures of Christ and Bibles (1.) the globe of latitudinal and longitudinal lines were placed and the sayings of the 'World Found' after Milton's 'Paradise Lost'…sees the world's people creating society anew in the future. (2.)

On another site children are going into a pit like the Dolls to sleep. A government funded project to apply Dollhouse technology and behaviour to the schools. (3.)

"Look," said John, "this is an elite grade/high school. The curriculum was all about entry into the highest echelons of government and business. There was a guest lecturer, a former Prime Minister of Canada. On a tv monitor in another room a student was being instructed on how to negotiate through a corporate network as if they had all access to all files on the network and 'drop through rights' (4.)

In anther scene the lecturer was showing teachers from an elementary school the new school, which was like a Dollhouse. A young girl was in the apparatus for mind imprinting, going through convulsions that each imprinted doll goes through. The location was nearby in an old office building that was refurbished.

"There," said echo, "look, the sign."  
The sing on the wall said _ no. of feet below.

"Below? ground; a regular school above the Dollhouse the dungeon below."  
"If it is nearby, I'd like to extract those children out," said Echo with a look of concern in her face.

"Why not," said Sarah, "we might not be able to stop the whole system but we can stop one part of it."

**The Premier's Program**

**Part Two**

"Look," said Echo, "someone obviously has put these sites out there for someone to find. Another Doll house…a lot of us were put into experimental situations. It could be that was someone or others who set this up. Maybe there placement kicked in and they remembered where they had been and what had been done."

Cameron spoke:

"It could be someone who is resistant to imprinting, part of their memory has rebelled against wiping out their past and THEY could not completely purge their identity by the imprinting process.

They came to the facility, there was a forest nearby. However, it was really just a group of trees in a circle, inside of which was a helicopter pad. Some men in suits came out from the area. Children in suits were escorted into the school one of them saw Echo who had gone too far not to be noticed. A security guard looked but did not see her. He took the child by the elbow and pulled her away towards the building. They walked down what looked a ditch for the sewer system. The group followed them in. Button key lock pads were on the wall, Echo pressed the right keys.

John said:

Looks like this is someplace they brought you. Echo did not reply. Cameron memorized the keys she pressed, worked out in her head the next set on the next entrance which was encrypted to be in a sequence starting with the next numbers in order after the last key pad.

In the room were cells, as if monks lived there. They had a desk, computer, books; there was a cafeteria round the corner. There were student so engrossed in their studies they did not look up. One did and Echo, who was dressed like a Catholic school girl with purple tartan dress and a blue blazer with a school insignia on the pocket and white shirt with purple striped socks and black flat shoes, nodded. The little girl nodded back as if she had said 'Yes, Mistress'. (5.)

One of the children got up and attacked Echo with his chair, another started with karate kicks, Cameron stepped in held one child, John took the chair, Echo, defensively knocked down yet another child

attacker. They recognized her from a photo of past students. Then after being calmed down they showed her on the computer as a child in training at the facility.

"A female John Connor," said Sarah.

One of the children wrote on paper, let them read it then downed the bits of it into the sink. The child hugged Echo.

"We don't have time for 'free hugs', this time–out is costing us," said Cameron.

Another child drew a diagram of the next room and pointed to one area. She nodded in the direction of the room. Obviously no tall the students had been imprinted or completely indoctrinated to be something other than themselves.

**The Premier's Program**

**Part Three**

There was a series of small rooms with a table and a dull lamp. Echo explained they would find anything to incriminate the students, isolate them in their cells and then break them down during long threatening interviews. Everyone remembered the lamp above. Everything else faded except that light. And into the night mild mannered mousey teachers became strong armed matrons. And male teacher's students could bond with as role models morphed into the strangely obsessed over every detail that could turn a good student into a spy. The point was to break down the Individuals till he or she merged into the group. (p.)

Group dynamics were managed by the instructors.

However Echo said the real purpose behind the movie set desk/lamp/interrogation ritual was to get student prepared for becoming Dolls, subject to a diversity of identities: Group dynamics, where everyone is everyone else, when it is necessary (6.) To accept a change form one to being another; to be receptive to imprinting another mind onto your own. Echo was here to stop the very origin of the process. (7.)

"There is something in this office: documents between the government and military, intelligence and private interests.

"For?" asked Sarah.

"Adell herself was a Doll. It just keeps going …most of us never find out were in places like this."

"Bennett?"  
"A special case, she learned like a robot...she even substituted for a Cyborg for a company whose prototype malfunctioned.

John was still looking at past school-alumni. Bennett was in two different scenes. One as a child the other as an adult teacher where she is stating:

general classes TargetAim {

general static void main()

{

int k; t=5;

.putout(c)

}

} (Nine.)

"Next, class, we are going to learn how to access your records in a company, you must know how to prevent people from accessing you data and the best way to do that is to learn how to counter-hack."

In another file Bennett was in an interrogation.

"You were not authorized."  
"Yes, we were, we were told to go into our own files on campus here."

"You're taking advantage of what Miss Adell taught you."

"She's the one who said to do it."  
Sweat poured out of the pores in her forehead, her heart rate went up she had trouble breathing.

"Adell," the interrogator yelled.

From the other side of the two way mirror. (0.)

"Yes," Mistress."

"You were not supposed to do that."  
"I—I—you said to; how can you say go ahead and then contradict it when I do…Whey is everything her always do/don't at the same time. Punishment is inevitable…"  
""She's good, listen to that profusion of words!" the girl who snitched on her said to someone on the other side of the mirror.

"That's it. Men take her!"

They took Bennett to a time out room lined inside with rubber walls, floor and ceiling which she tried to kick down. Finally exhausted they took her out, put a tv screen in front of her with scenes from a love story. Tears wet her face and chin.

"She is dying! Oh, oh, I just want to…scream! Let me out of this room!"

Adell walks in and slaps her three times.

"I thought you liked me?"  
Adell hugs her…slaps her...hugs her…slaps her.

"Hack away, I won't stop you."  
There is a file of papers with her name on it.

"But if I do," she looks up and cries, "you will do it all over again."  
"If I don't you will have one mind then another and you won't be able to cope with the do's and don'ts of different situations. You must adapt to each one in kind. Sometimes you are commanded to both at the same time. It is like politics. Both parties say tow different things, the people in other spheres of influence want one thing the voters another. The only thing to do is what one wants and do the other that the other side wants."

She put a chocolate bar over top of the file. If you do hack you can go to the school get together tonight, it is a dress up affair the boys will be there." (9.)

She smiled with one part of her face and at the same time frowned with the other.

"You will know what to do."

She crouched to the table and peered over the top…she touched the bar and the file. Then the fire alarm went off. A number of male students raced in and yelled at her not to touch it."

She laughed and the screamed.

"Get out of here…leave me…"

"Get hold of yourself, they are here to take you to the get together."  
She smiled tears in her eyes.

"Go on boys, leave."  
They leave, she takes the file away and the chocolate bar.

"You cannot go!"  
"Why?"  
"You screamed."  
"Why?"  
"Because you are a cruel insensitive girl who hates boys."  
"No," she whimpered.

"Yes."  
"Eat the bar, I order…" she exclaimed.

"No."  
"Not until you go the Dollhouse.

"No, I want to keep my sanity."

"This is your initiation. Good things come to those who do as they are told!"  
"No."  
"Then we will bring the House here."  
"I found out about 'imprinting' or should we call it mental manipulation enslavement."  
"Who said you were ever free. You are imprinted by your parents, family, school. They have rules you have rules imposed on you. You are never really are your own self you are everyone else. (10.)

In the office Sarah and Echo were looking at a batch of documents on two lap tops. Cameron had been able to get them for they were locked into a drawer that was otherwise unable to be opened. They contained files of agreements on Dollhouse technology.

"I remember our hearing something about this," said Echo.

There was a photo of the Head of the school and the head of a private intelligence group with contracts with Western and formerly Communist governments. An official with a leader of an Asian nation was in front of a company building that was a front for sweat shops.

"They are doing this all over the world," said Echo.

"We should go now."

"Wait," said Echo.

"Here."  
It was a photo of a girl in the middle of a forest of tall poles, surrounded by satellite dishes. She was sitting on a metal chair and the next still photo was of the child with headphones protecting her ears. In another photo they scanned her body in an RMI scanner…then there was a photo of her as an adult sitting in a room, the sign said 'nuclear medicine'. Then there was a brain scan of radio active isotopes glowing in the active parts of her brain. Finally, a brain cell (11.) was attached to a microscopic wire, a miniature sensor prodding it so it gave off sparks of electricity. Finally, there was a photo of a Dollhouse doll from another house who was at a public radio station behind the scenes with a microphone who in the last photo they saw in a uniform on board a nuclear submarine of the Navy. (12.)

**The Premier's Program**

**Part Four**

"We can't go with you." One of the girls said to Echo. "All of us sent to infiltrate the house, find out what was going and then…you need to go…we can send you more data. We shut down the alarms, they would have had you by now."

"Echo," said Sarah, "I hate to say it but it was set up. She was right, only I think the people there are half on one side half against. Somehow the other side was absent."

John:  
"As long as there are a few even just a few to stand up to the powers that be there will always be hope for Democracy, for the Rights of people to live free of technological intrusion by the misuse of it and to retain their individuality."

Outside the area they could hear a helicopter, as it rose above the trees the helicopter followed them (13.)Behind there the youngsters were following them with pellet guns.

"Looks like we were set alright," said John.

"There," Sarah pointed out a mini van with dark windows.

Sarah started hot-wired the vehicle, when one of the girls popped up and handed them a key.

"I was told to say that."  
We can't go with you."  
"Yes, they are all in a trance, they have been under hypnosis and have been indoctrinated that nearly everyone is the enemy. It is training for military."  
"U.S.?"  
"Anybody…"

John:

"Mercenary work pays well but is there a hidden agenda?"  
"We keep being told the beauty of the System as a whole, one of the teachers was not on their side. I found out from...who is paid to oppose them"

"Right now 'THEM' is after us. Here."  
John pushed her down and she slid her head behind the seat. They came to a four way stop.

"Well you were the first," complained Sarah.

The school bus pulled out its stop sign. The other cars all stopped behind it. The people in the cars came out and young people in school suits came out with guns.

"Those are not toys, go Sarah!" said Cameron, who jumped out and started to defect bullets with a metal sign on the road. The children went across to the two sides Cameron jumped back into the van.

"That was close."  
The helicopter reappeared they went by a tunnel. Cameron with her special eyesight saw there was no pilot.

"It's a drone. Go under the tunnel stay there, it might leave if there is nothing to detect and follow that moves."  
The sound of the helicopter droned away into the distance. They all got out.

"I don't think they saw me."  
"You are going back?" asked Echo.

"Yes, Echo, you have inspired me to persevere even when I am made to look like the bad guy when I am the Victim. We all are. I will keep trying to undermine 'THEM'. No one should be wiped out of their true Identity and Mind." She gave Echo a hug.

Echo stood on the road, in the country by a field.

"Where will you go," asked John.

"I don't know, I may just go back to the House to continues my own subversion program or live obscurely as a teacher of young people."  
"We hope you have a good life," said Sarah.

"Why did she help you?" asked Cameron.

She looked in every direction.

"I could not speak about her in a van that could be bugged,

She, was my protégé"

Like the small speck in the distance of 'Tess of the D'Urberville's' (14.) John wished he could spend more time with her. When she finally was out of sight they got into the van. There was water nearby along the road back to…They stopped and listened to the gentle lapping of waves along the shore.

Notes to **The Premier's Program Part One:**

I have the words for numbers in case the words do not

show up.

Z. Zed. Ontario is spending $1 Billion to put children in

preschool all day.

One. BNW; Hitler wanted to replace the Bible with his book.

Two. see my other fan fic on another fan fic site or I have it above 'World Find' a gps apparatus derived from the auto type of it…

Three. Is not a new idea, for experiment and mind control…see a Christopher Reeve film, and a number of tv series like 'Fringe', 'Dark Angel', 'The Pretender'.

Four. Each person in the hierarchy has rights but they drop through to certain levels, an accountant has access to the pay roll but rights to personal information files do not drop through.

Notes to **The Premier's Program Part Two:**

Separate note: 'The Seeker' had an episode of kidnapped

girls who were saved.

Five: we have all seen such schools before in movies

Tv, etc., my intention is to show the possibility of greater control in the public system by Ontario's move to place children in the system at an earlier age all day long. This is not being challenged successfully at this time. If I have not seen or read something I cannot list it as a note but when I finally do I try to show where I got my ideas and how they differ from the thing that is out there… See also 'Oliver Twist', Dickens, for manipulation of children by 'Fagan', 'Brave New World', Huxley, for mass indoctrination and chemical and other manipulation, '1984', Orwell and 'The Trial', by Kafka for children used by the system as spies and informants…Soviet systems of mass manipulation: 'Pioneers'.

Notes to **The Premier's Program Part Three**

p. p. Gwen Dyer, a Canadian military analyst and historian

stated in a documentary that the goal was in any

military is to make the individual fade into the group.

Six. Heidegger, 'everyone is the other and no one is

himself'; multiple personality disorder and dissociative identity disorder, DSM (diagnostic statistical manual) of Psychology and Psychiatry; from my having been in Psychology and Social Work. Also, various alternative web sites and books on alleged involvement in inducing such mental states in subject in various institutions. Of course there are movies series and novels etc…

Seven. This is a common theme the hero comes aback to where everything causing trouble started and they know where everything is even though in their memory they do not recall it…my concern is youth thrust into the education SYSTEM at too early an age.

Nine. This altered from Java code which would have

Public classes/ public static/

.println("anything here goes to the screen");

Zero. In one of the rooms in a class I had in Psychology

There was a one way window but it they also use two way mirrors. This has been a staple of a lot of tv shows.

9. Nine. Huxley, BNW when the children are playing with

Pleasant things and loud noise goes off and makes them

cry; Pavlov's dog, paired meat and a bell, for the

Stimulus-Response pattern or S-R. 'Lost' tv series

Pressing the button or not too.

10. Ten. Ibid. See footnote 6. or Six.

11. Eleven. There was a film on I think a public tv station

that was of a brain cell actually sparking and making

noise from electrical activity.

12. Twelve. The sub, from TSCC, et al.

Notes to **The Premier's Program Part Four:**

13. Thirteen. I was followed by a helicopter when I was

coming towards the inner city when the anti OAS protest

was during the OAS meeting in the city some years ago.

14. Fourteen. 'Tess of the D'Urbervilles', Thomas Hardy.

Chapter 7

[Note: the numbers for footnotes are replaced by the word for the number e.g.: (One.) substituted for (1.)

Arctic Sovereignty

During their stay in Canada John happened to find a document in Echo's luggage. Meanwhile something Echo remembered prompted her to reassume her role as a diplomat's wife. The document:

'American Policy on Arctic Sovereignty in lands and waters claimed by Canada and Mexico'

The document on off-shore sovereignty and mentioned the use of high-tech surveillance equipment on boats made to look like ordinary fishing trawlers (One.)

John, who is aware of Echo's mood swings and different personalities, checks her luggage for arms or chemicals. Finding the document, not knowing if it is authentic, a duplicate or, phony used for a Dollhouse assignment… he questions her about it. She does not know it is there (Two.)

After relating how her assignment was playing girlfriend to an American diplomat, who when alone had a French Canadian accent, she states he has a gun. Remembering the car bomb (Three.) and assorted cyborgs and other dangerous characters and assuming the 'diplomat' could be dangerous John does not want to advertise where it is…the thief could be alerted to find it and use it for himself, make a profit, pass on data not yet public…Or if he needs quick cash, sell it then steal or buy it back. (Four.) He especially does not want to do so when he finds out the 'diplomat' has a gun and could be role playing a diplomat and is not one. Moreover he regards anyone that comes into contact with them as potential SkyNet enemies. After all being in Canada…a if one is in a situation where another crime could be committed he hid it to prevent that from happening, in accordance with a subsection of law that allows such a prevention, especially with the potential for violence. Besides, if he makes it known the document is with them he runs the risk of endangering the others, especially Echo, who did not know it was there. (Five.)

He tells Sarah and Cameron, they decide to tell Echo. She calls a contact she uses for data on government espionage. He is told he is really Russian not from Quebec or the Canadian government. Cameron and John go online and find out he is a Russian spy recruited from a prison for dangerous assignment. John thinks his contact with the Dollhouse may have been due to another political or military role Echo played. When they met she was an intel (Six.) analyst with security concerned with the possibility of invasion of the U.S. from Northern Canada and Mexico.

This assignment of hers was his reason for coming to her office with the intent of passing himself off as a diplomat to extract data on sovereignty and military measures in waters and lands of importance for invasion…on behalf of officials and other interested groups in Russia and elsewhere. He also may have been assigned to tail Cameron, a cyborg; the diplomat/spy business being a ruse for his real purpose: on behalf of SkyNet leaders and planners. He found out from a visit to a Dollhouse board member who was a traitor about Echo's assignment and arranged to come into contact with her.

Cameron meanwhile has gone to the van when it blows up and has burnt up a nearby shed (Seven.) Echo pulls out a gun, Sarah and John come out. They watch the flames. They hear a car drive off squeeling its tires.

Notes:

One: This is an actual fact found in a book I read and mentions 'The

Pueblo', U.S. ship that was captured. There has been some concern

that some fishing ships are really engaged in high tech spying.

Two. Titanic…the placing of the jewel in the pocket.

Three. See an earlier episode of TSCC.

Four. All of which would be still part of the original crime.

Five. If one has found something in one's home and they do not know

What to do with it or if having it and putting elsewhere is not

withholding it if it is intended to be sent back…especially if

it was not stolen nor if the one who finds it amongst their

things was not in on the theft or the potential retrieval of the

object in question…in this case it is not state what they intend

to do with it.

Six. I am using the term intel as intelligence data or tech etc., not

the 'Intel' name.

Seven. My relative's car blew up destroying the garage and started

started to burn part of the house.

Chapter 8

**A Female Prometheus**

"Echo," Said Cameron feeling her forehead, "your cold but your heart is racing. "Who is she? Was she a Doll?"  
Echo sadly nodded.

"Informant and whistle blower."  
"For?"  
"We do not know: government, corporate, military. Once they find out you know something they will expose you, cheat you, lie about you're or…"  
She looks deadpan at the obituary photo.  
"They killed her near the cemetery on the sidewalk, one of the first dolls I met."  
"What did she know?"  
"A government contract to sell a new energy source that would be installed into individual homes by-passing the wire/wireless technology, for electrical heating and water utilities as well."  
John:  
"A female Prometheus. The giver of fire and light to the people; Tesla had an idea once…they convinced him to give up money so the people would have cheaper power."

Sarah:  
"Look where that got him, poor."  
Echo sobbed and went away from the screen.

Cameron:  
"What was she looking at over there?"  
The photo is in front of a building with a group of employees. The facility is unknown, so is the group of people. All have pseudonyms no one is found in an online search of their names.

"Either they obscured who they are (or were) or she did it or someone else."

"I do not know who they are either but only that one was a client of the House. I do not know who he was even the boss did not."  
"What was the doll scenario?"  
"She played a tennis pro who taught wealthy couples how to play the game and then she would surveillance them when they went out and find out who was putting them under surveillance"  
"That is an odd situation."  
"He had some contact with conglomerates that worked with governments he was afraid of espionage and sabotage of what they worked on. Unfortunately my imprint was wiped and the imprint went with Topher."

John:  
"What is the picture behind her is that Topher and her together?"  
"I do remember the photo that is an illegal club run by that young billionaire? Could it be?"  
"A message from Topher?"  
"Illegal?"  
"It is not what is contains but who goes into it…the owner has no idea of the business and government 20 and 30 something's making deals for their parents…it beats secret golf course deals."  
"Do you think there is something there?"  
"NO, MAYBE? Topher could have put this picture here to let me know he is alive?"

Chapter 9

[this is just to support Cameron in her new job and maybe prompt a few ideas for her, and anything I write here on a blogger is meant to be of use to only the new show]

Echo has decided to join John, his mother and Cameron in their quest to find those trying to start 'SkyNet' and the New World Order. What they do not know is that Echo in one of her persona's has been a blogger.  
"So what is online that is so interesting," asked Cameron to Echo.  
"Oh, I am looking up…" she stops.

"What's is wr…?"  
"I drew a blank."  
"How do you draw nothing," said Cyborg not programmed to be familiar with all of humanities odd expressions.  
"It means, when you can't think or remember."

"Your're in a rut; typical human phraseology."  
"Yes," she said, shutting her lap top.  
"Guess I'm bunking with you."  
"Bunking. That's either BS or a children's bed."  
"We're in the same room."

When Echo is out of the room Cameron stubs her toe on another lap top full of data and photos, and virtually taken photographed items of importance from Echo's past. Some are relics of past roles as a doll. There was also a set of virtual files from her days in University: she had been a professor, visiting professor and guest lecturer, student and Dean. File from a range of subjects contained the notes from classes, term papers and showed she had borrowed notes from another student which she photocopied and then put on the virtual files, appearing as photos of the copies. The borrowed notes showed she had at this point an assignment but was not imprinted and had to be herself in the role, hence the need for another's notes.

Finally Cameron opened up inside of one file downloaded material from a blog. She had been a blogger in both political spheres: Conservative and Left. Parts of one file supported the Right and another the Left. She had railed against both as well. In one set of blog photos she is seen at a Group fund raiser behind a longtime member and a scientist and in the crowd at protests against the control exerted through the Group on International interests influencing the 'Third World' funding that favoured Group interests rather than the interests of the people who lived there.  
With the mysterious downfall of the top ended up in on of the last asylums, In one photo she was at the lecture podium In another she captured at a conference with her mask off with the top of a parking meter in her hand…She was standing in front of a Glorris Company headquarters. Cameron heard Echo coming back and picked up a pod put earphones in her ear and listened to a group.  
"Who?"  
"They play synthetic sound effects, it seems compatible with my hardware."

Cameron tells John but not his mother about Echo's blogger pro/con right/left activities. John checks out some data on the Dollhouse that he found in Echo's things. He found out that she had been questioned by detectives posing as employees of a company protesting the Group. They had been locked out and no longer had pay checks coming in while Group members were photographed dining out in posh restaurants and riding in limos.

She had been sued for being a corporate saboteur, [which was really double talk for being against companies representing the group] masquerading as a visiting lecturer/consultant at company subsidiaries around the world when they had seen her on tv protesting group company. The Dollhouse sent Dolls in to defend her, kidnapping a top Group lawyer and then imprinting his mind on a male doll. He defeated them because he knew their secrets and their strategy. The group started to investigate the layer, not realizing a face lift had been given the doll until he finished the case and would be returned to his original look by another face lift. The lawyer who the doll was made to look like fled was found in another country running a division of their secret service. As it was not a Group country they were forced to drop the hunt unless they wanted war with more non-group nations. Once he turned to pursue the case again in the West and the authorities were alerted to this and he was in jail on various charges

Notes:

While the notion of photos of a person's past is not new… I have used similar ideas in other stories, and it is an idea used by a lot of people  
-I should mention I have a relative who has been a local business man and there are photos of him at various local functions and his office and I have been at one major protest in this city when the OAS was in town so I have every right to put a story like this on here  
-the recent protests in Toronto had masked protesters  
-I had a story some years ago, a fan fic that had the issue of people who were simultaneously right and left….

Chapter 10

"So what is all this?" asked Cameron.  
Echo shrugged.  
"This looks like a blog, more than one blogging site."  
"I guess I…" she could not remember, "Maybe you…we'll your just a robot."

I love the way you don't respond to that, just like a doll."

'I am programmed to approximate but not exactly emotion."  
"You were more than one blogger."

"We become more than one of each type."

"Humans usually need the stability of being one unit they like to be around more than one type of unit."  
"I guess I have thrived as more than one person, I just which I could…"  
"Most humans do not like being monitored. I read the book '1984', everyone is monitored; one would have to inhabit their role and not be themselves."

"Yes, 'everyone is the other and no one is himself'." [Heidegger]

"So, do you think you are yourself now?"  
"I am whatever role I am given but I do not know if I ama ever the self I started with."  
Being a cyborg, I am based on someone but I am programmed as you see me, like this self."  
"Then you do not have your own identity but the programmer's [a doll that speaks would have the person who created it, something of what they want it to speak, God created us to be in his image]  
"I guess, but I have other's identities put into me"

"I know we both are artificial identities of the Great Author of Being, [GAU of the Universe, the Masons] an architect who gave life and men and women the ability to create Artificial Life [compare this with all the sci fi series that has this argument/notion or argues the point about creation and mind, and you will see the Bible had it first]

Cameron clicks a web video, posted a few years ago.

"Good afternoon everyone. We are at the Glorris-Kansons funded University for No-Barriers Research. This, is a facility that has a large map of the world on the ground that covers the main campus area. Now, if you watch the political landscape of different nations in different colours that we see on most maps turn one solid colour, first green then white, first lined with all the political boundaries, then no lines [there was a tv show showing a place either on the ground or on the wall or virtually on a children's tv show they had to go to the place…there was a Canadian political ad for the Liberals which showed the U.S./Canada boundary line disappearing, but this was predicted anyway and maps naturally have no actual political boundary like the actual landscape alongside or in the same book as politically lined maps] This is the notion of a One World Government.  
"You might think it is just a map, we have seen floor maps before, that show you where to go [and pictures on the floor], however, the people here are trained to be not world statesmen but like Huxley's government 'World Controllers' and World Politicians with a capital W…"  
"Miss, I am sor…"

She runs a little.

"As you can see, they don't like the unauthorized-: that is you and me to come here."  
"Miss, I am sorry…"

"See that place. It is where they take another person's Mind Print or MP and put that person's mind into yours. This is the forerunner of a place called the DollHouse-oh…"

"Turn it off!"

The screen goes blank.

She just sat there holding a stuffed animal breathing hard. That is a dangerous wing of the University, they can take anything and twist it around and 'Split your puny cranium' [she starts singing form David Bowie's '1984', 'Diamond Dogs']

She starts repetitively rocking, humming a nursery rhyme.

"What happened?" said John.

"She just…freaked out when…where the place was shown where the DollHouse was hatched", said Cameron, "she needs to be reprogrammed."  
"You better tell us all about this," said a concerned Sarah.

Chapter 11

"I followed up on the links to the protests Echo was involved in," said John. "She was at a seminar on how to protest, how to cause a disturbance and how to conceal you identity and what to do if arrested [One.]

The video showed Echo in an auditorium hearing a lecture from the famous academic speaker [Two.] Later she was shown in a University gym on how to quietly disobey by sitting instead of moving back, turning when cameras were pointed and how to answer when police did not know who did what. One major problem was police were now wearing cameras on helmets and anyone seen by them were automatically suspected of wrongdoing. [Three.] In one scene a few of the Dolls were there and they kept looking at her, she at them but they did not speak.

The next video they watched she was interviewing one of the protesters at a different protest when all of a sudden men with face masks pushed them back and then took her purse and waved it saying it was an 'Establishment Product, your not one of us! [Four.] The face mask itself someone recognized for a design on it as from a store owned by an upscale company.

In the last video she was in a chair in an office, she pressed a button a doll came in and closing the door discussed the impact of the new direction the company was going in. The logo for the business appeared.

"Well," said Cameron, at least we know some of where she has been."

"Who is in the mask?"  
"A doll followed him and found he had been security at a tech firm making software for intelligence at companies and governments."

"Which?"  
"I found each company by links were just shell companies for other companies for other companies. So I went through links and looked at board members."  
"You did not find the parent company."  
"Did they make Robotics?"  
"A few firms did. Their primary target was foreign governments in Europe, according to one of her text-only blogs. One stood out, and lead to a private Euro-Space agency. Their offices are in a group of buildings disguised as some sort of Corporate headquarters for a company that has a similar name to an Asian company few people know about in the West. And their offices here are located in what appear to be condos. They ship parts back and forth through a space shuttle service; into space they take off from one continent and land in another, usually in water, picked up, transported by ship to dock to container lots and then trucks to different destinations or rail in Europe."

"I see something," said Cameron.

In the photo of a container depot a man seemed to be opening a door n a container. [Five.]

'It may be a Cyborg if he had broken the door lock and handle," She said.

"Where is this, what is that sign?" asked Sarah.

'It is…they do not make the product that the container sides say they do anymore."  
"Then they are doing something there, perhaps with abandoned facilities."

Notes:

One. At the OAS protests here there were seminars on how to protest, not to cause trouble.  
Two. There was such a speaker.  
Three. In the local natural areas and some parks police are riding bikes and have cameras on their helmets, which I think is the start of the POLICE STATE.  
Four. If I recall the old 'Ironside' series had a character say that a drink was 'establishment' and it was a term used in another era for any authority group or figure.

Five. Tscc, how many things are opened by the seeming supernatural power of a cyborg.

Chapter 12

Bach Brahms or Mahler

John has been looking at Echo's blogs and sees some fictional writing. She invited people to write their own fiction. One of the stories is her won, and is too close to future accounts John has heard. Now he suspects Echo may have been playing the role of computer programmer working on Cyborgs. However it seems her role is too close to the real thing.

Echo's Story:

"I had just finished typing in some code to have a Cyborg turn off one computer processing unit [cpu] and turn on another one, transferring form one personality to another and putting on a wig an make up and turning into a different looking person in moments… The purpose being to present two distinct people to those in an office or in a field of war. [One.]

"Going across the sixty sixth floor bridge form the first building to the second [Two.] I passed one of my earlier Cyborgs. [Three.] She stares into one of the sections beyond the one I inhabit. For they are programmed for each section of sight as coordinates x,y, so if she looked at the top and moved the proscribed amount 5 lines down/5 lines across, it was different from her looking at the floor in section 1000/5.

"Where are you going," I asked her, the artificial eyes look at mine. [Four.]  
"I am going…when I get there I am to eye scan can bend my finger at the knuckle so the scanner will read the chip and I can get in to do my work."

"Very good," the cyborg smiled weakly as if something happened for only a split second."

"The waves of sound came and went as I heard the artificial wind blow then fade then sound along with my hair being moved by it. It was hot outside on the seventieth floor as the walls came down and the clear barrier [Four.] remained with holes the wind came in but unlike indoors I could not turn it off. I turned on the luminescent system which lights up in the dark everything with pastel colours. The legs and outline of the desk and chair were pink, the desk top black, I could see with the luminous writing or typing what I left on the desk: set of notes, a formula and some creative writing.

"There was a knock, my cyborg came in with her face fractured and part of her mouth down turned like she had had a stroke. I had to guide her. Using her hand over her head I made it scan and connect with the sensor to change programming units while I pulled the older one out. I put it in the computer [TSCC] but I needed to put it in its solution for it was a new bio-cpu, made of artificial and animal tissue. [Five.]This would prevent it form drying out like false gum and jaw bone parts for cyborgs and like false teeth.

"The problem was I was so tired I forgot to take off my lashes and my high heels instead of putting on flat shoes, so I forgot this was the one I had been working on for 'Multiple Personality Disorder' ['Dissociative Disorder'] I was going to use the switched personalities to infiltrate a war hospital for both humans and Cyborgs. There the two personalities would blend in on the Psych ward. So, after fixing her she went back out to the bridge and talked to an engineer putting her arm around him. He went down a corridor with her. I was struck by this but was too tired to realize he just walked off with sophisticated hardware that could make him think twice about ever dating again. [Six.]

"I fell asleep. She was standing over me with a sad look. [Seven.] I left the building and took her as she was, without her other cpu since I was in a hurry. She turned on the motor by an internal signal sent out from her and the car went. The area was desolate. 'Must be a holiday,' I said to myself.

"Suddenly I heard a boom and a crash, another and another. A pair of binoculars showed a wreck on a side road near a farmer's field. A helicopter hovered overhead. A cyborg fell stumbled and picked up the wreckage pushing it to the side. It turned around. A fire started in the sky above but what it was started by and what it was I could not tell. It disappeared then some distance away the shrub brush was burning. [Eight.]

"My cyborg was recovered and started to chat from its list of communication programs I had given it. She waited for a response and then supplied a response as if a response had been given.

"So, you're ready to go to the concert?"  
"No, there is no concert."

"I was sure you would go. Would you like to dance?"  
I had a stock list of general discussion the older one had more sophisticated software to mimic more human speech from a larger variety of subjects.

"You would like to go. So, Bach, Brahms, or Mahler?"  
"Yes." She put the radio on.  
"But you didn't know they still had the radio?"  
"No," I said, "I thought they got rid of it?"  
"They did. This is a radical station and these days radical is classical." [Nine.]

The music ended, John pondered this story and looked at Echo then Cameron in the hallway. Cameron had on a pair of factory work boots.

One. Metropolis the robot turns into the person.  
Two. There are a few places with bridges a hospital and the brewery and it is a feature of a number of high rises today.  
Three. There are any number of tv series like 'Caprica' and sci fi movies and stories on this subject.  
Four. There are stories with barriers that go down and shades that go down and walls that give way to rooms that were concealed.  
Five. I discussed the mixed medium if you will that has been actually part of science, the book on Chaos Theory I listed sometime ago had that in it and there have been developments on burn victims with both artificial and combined animal-human-artificial skin grafts.

Six. See film 'AI'

Seven. 'Alf' the alien liked to watch people in bed.  
Eight. I have been reading a little of 'War of the Worlds' recently.  
Nine. Bartok during the Soviet years of occupation was considered radical.

Chapter 13

One day John was watching video of Echo, he noticed a disk in her hand. She lay down and put her head into the surrounding apparatus. She slid the disk in. Painful looks and twisting her body since it did not have her hands in the restraints she screamed. The room went dark, something started to smoke and spark. The lights went on and she got up. Held her head with her hand and took the camera and aimed at her eye, which had depth to it. Then she made the lens magnify what it looked at and the small screen showed multiple views all around it being like a bug's eye with multiple eyes for a panoramic view. [One.]

Next she was on a highway, some car pulled up, some men came after her. She shot the cell right at all four of them. Next they were on the ground. She pulled a wallet out, it had a flash drive in it…the unusual thing about it was that this was before flash drives came out on the market.

The next series of photos were pictures all of the same room but from slightly different angles. [Two] The compound lens was taking multiple photos. The room was in the Dollhouse. The many photos when clicked on moved into position as on photo to make up the entire room as seen by one single shot. However, each separate picture had something different about it. Each separate shot, when enlarged showed up I what would seem a microscopic analysis. That is each photo of a particular area was enlarged so the smallest part zoomed in on seemed enormous: and contained sensors or else a camera/microphone. [Three.] No matter where they moved nothing escaped notice.

Then there were various men and women pictured in the place and in different places. She was a computer programmer. Cod showed up on the screen. It was code for a satellite. She was in a room with a man, they were sitting, she was dressed in Muslim garb, the head covering lying in her lap, a man dressed in an American general's uniform. Behind them was a photo of a section of pipeline [Four.] with lettering in Arabic Russian and French, Echo and the man in front of it. They were also at a conference of politicians and business people. The guest speaker was in front of a screen that had fighter jets on it with the price of it below and a description of its capabilities. The next photo was accompanied by an article o f how the general sold state secrets. John could not tell if it was a Doll-game being played out or whether it was a suppressed case of espionage by someone in the upper echelon.

In one video Cameron and Echo appear together as college students. They are at a protest rally then a part drinking. The next is a video of Cameron extracting the CPU [Five.] Cameron is sitting motionless, artificial blood glistening in her hair, streaming down her forehead into her eye. She put it back in.

Echo presses a remote control. [Six.] Cameron shuts her eyes, tears run down. She is told to leave. She is outside. A button is pressed, she goes to a car, another button is pressed, she opens the door, another, she drives of only to stop yards away. The remote has a short range.  
In the next video Echo explains to an audience how she became a Doll and says the next broadcast will be tomorrow when she interviews the radical leader John Connor against an organization called 'Sky Net'. She speaks on the road at a protest against the little known group. Inside the Prim Minister of Canada asks her to leave when she mentions Sky Net. Finally she is escorted out by female RCMP officers. Outside she is cuffed, when Cameron comes into the picture pushes the officers, breaks the cuffs they flee before then officers pick themselves up.

One. I do not know if anyone has that idea for a lens but it has its roots in multiple screens and earlier stereo photographs, nature and God being the originators of it.

Two. Same idea as previous footnote above.  
Three. There are many stories where a room is set up so that every inch of it is under surveillance or just go to your local 'Wall Mart'.  
Four. There are stories with the thing in the background in photos of some place in another country and there are photos of businessmen I have seen in magazines with their industries behind them.  
Five. CPU Central Processing Unit, which is the thing driving your computer.  
Six. Delgado experimented with a remote control to stop a bull that has a sensor in its head.


End file.
